


Blush

by chaos_monkey, MotherRameses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alliances, Ar'alani don't take no shit, Clueless lesbians, F/F, I really wanted these two to smash, Thrawn is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Admiral Ar'alani is traveling to Coruscant to formally extend greetings from the Chiss Ascendancy after Thrawn returns their missing navigators. Thrawn assigns Commodore Faro as her aide for the journey, and Ar'alani ends up learning much more about Humans than the limited knowledge Eli has given her...It's smut, fam.Edit - treason knocked some stuff completely out of canon alignment but hey its fic whats canon doesnt matter! Whoo!





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I decided I wanted to write some lady on lady action (I'm a lady, why did this take me so long??), and it turned into this massive thing (did I lesbian the lesbians? Yeah, sorry.).
> 
> Chapter one is set up, chapter two is the smut.
> 
> Shout out to Badgerandk, Chaos_Monkey, and TessAlyn for the beta help!!! They are all truly angels <3 <3
> 
> *paddles away in a tiny canoe*

“You may be a Grand Admiral in your Empire, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, but you are still a Commander among the Ascendancy. Do not question my orders - I will accompany you to the Core and speak with the Emperor. I will not discuss this matter further.”

Admiral Ar’alani couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Thrawn stiffen at her words. Had his time among the Humans really affected him so much that he adopted their mannerisms? Then again, that was why he had been chosen for his mission - he was different.

Still, it was time for the Ascendancy to make their move. With the Grysks threatening their own stability, the Aristocra had taken a renewed interest in Thrawn’s mission to the Empire. And if his reports of said Empire’s second-in-command doubting his loyalty were accurate, it was time for the Chiss to make a more formal overture to that government. If only to bolster Thrawn’s position with them a little longer.

“They are not _my_ Empire,” Thrawn replied coolly in Cheunh as they walked down the spotless corridor of the _Steadfast_ to the shuttle bay. “I withstand enough questioning of my loyalties from Darth Vader. I do not need such questioning from you.”

“You are outspoken as ever. It is good to know your time with the Empire has not changed you so much.”

Thrawn glanced at her sideways as they entered the shuttlebay. “And you have become more outspoken yourself. It seems I am not the only one to find Vanto influential.”

Ar’alani let a small puff of air through her nose, the Chiss equivalent of a barking laugh. “ _Influential_ is certainly one way to describe Eli’Vanto.” She allowed Thrawn to escort her to his shuttle - a bulky, bird-like thing, ugly in comparison to the sleek CEDF ships beside it.

“Yet you feel confident enough in him to allow his command of the _Steadfast_ while you travel to the Core?” Thrawn asked as they walked up the ramp.

“I do. You have trained him well, and he proved to be a quick learner of our military ways.” Ar’alani took her seat in the belly of the ship, peering around surreptitiously. It seemed that the garish exterior was a reflection of the interior. The drab gray walls and harsh lighting hardly boded well, if she was expecting a smooth ride to the _Chimaera_ , and from there to Coruscant.

“He truly is a remarkable being,” Thrawn softly agreed as he strapped in beside her. Ar’alani turned from her inspection of the ship to stare at Thrawn. He politely met her gaze, and she allowed her eyes to widen a fraction. He nodded.

“I had wondered if they way he spoke of you was merely a Human affectation, or something more.” Ar’alani said, turning away again to continue her survey and bracing herself as the shuttle shuddered on its way out of the hanger. “You are committed to one another?”

Thrawn was silent for a moment. “I am to him. I made it clear I did not expect the same, when he left for the Ascendancy.”

“Then you will be pleased to hear he has taken no others in his time with us.”

“Has he been approached for such?” Thrawn frowned, an expression Ar’alani found odd on his Chiss features.

“He has,” she said. “But he has turned them down. And not because of his hang ups with the Empire’s ridiculous fraternization regulations.”

Thrawn chuckled. “I imagine the lack of such regulations in the CEDF was a surprise to him.”

“They were.” Satisfied she could learn no more of the ship from its interior, she turned her gaze back to Thrawn. Was he… smiling? She caught herself wanting to shake her head, a mannerism she had picked up from Vanto and desperately did not want to imitate, despite the desire to do so from time to time. “A Human, Thrawn? Really?”

Thrawn was definitely smiling. “They are more charming than we give them credit, Admiral. I think that of the many things you will learn on this journey, that will stand out to you.”

Ar’alani let another puff of air out her nose. “I hardly imagine I will have the time to notice their charms.” She paused and shot him another sideways glance. “Or care to.”

Thrawn returned the glance, still smiling. “The journey to Coruscant will take several days. Our preparations for your meeting with the Emperor will take mere hours - you will have plenty of time to explore my ship, and get to know my crew.”

“And see if your reports on their readiness are accurate.” Ar’alani said, firmly redirecting the conversation. “While I do not doubt them, the Aristocra will appreciate the extra confirmation.” She braced herself again as the shuttle touched down in the _Chimaera’s_ hangar, the jolt knocking her teeth together. This is what Thrawn’s had to live with for years? No wonder he sought comfort in a Human companion.

“Of course,” Thrawn replied as he unstrapped, smoothly switching to Basic. “My First Officer, Commodore Karyn Faro, will be assigned as your guide and aide for the journey. If you have no objections?”

“If I find her to be disagreeable, I will address it with you,” Ar’alani replied, cringing internally at her own heavily accented Basic as she followed Thrawn down the ramp. Again, more of the depressing gray, sharp angles, and exposed mechanics. Did the Empire have no sense of aesthetics? Of beauty?

“Ah, here they are now.” Thrawn nodded down the long expanse of the hanger at a group of beings approaching. Two white-armored guards ( _Stormtroopers_ , Ar’alani corrected herself), another wearing black armor and swathed in a long cape, and two females, one wearing a depressing shade of green, the other clad in black.

The two groups met halfway across the hanger and stopped. All the Imperials, save for the black-armored one, stood smartly at attention in front of Thrawn. The female in the black uniform had a curious expression on her face, Ar’alani noticed. Was it… fear? Eli’Vanto had told her he was not a good metric to use for reading human emotions, because he “felt everything too much,” as he had put it. Perhaps Thrawn would be able to provide some insight later.

“May I present Admiral Ar’alani of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet,” Thrawn said, gesturing kindly to her.

“I bring formal greetings from the Chiss Ascendancy,” Ar'alani said, stepping forward and inclining her head politely. “The Aristocra wishes--”

“Why have you brought her aboard?” The black-armored being cut her off, his mechanical voice a low rumble as he turned to Thrawn.

“Who are you to interrupt me so?” Ar’alani coldly asked before Thrawn could speak. She noted the sharp intake of breath from the olive and black uniformed women, and the stiffening of the Stormtroopers flanking the being. Thrawn slightly turned to her, but she ignored him as she glared at the man in front of her.

Slowly, he turned his gaze back to Ar’alani. She stared into the faintly red eye-plates of his mask, waiting for his response.

“I am Darth Vader.” He said after a long moment, the declaration doing nothing to break the tension hanging heavy between them.

“Then I should think you would be interested to hear my reason for being here, rather than cutting off my words.” Her eyes continued to bore into the mask, and she willed herself to parse the faint infrared signatures barely visible through the armor. More machine than man, it seemed.

She waited a moment, giving him room to respond. When he did not, she continued. “The Aristocra wishes to formally open communication between the Chiss Ascendancy and the Empire. Our leaders have chosen to interpret your returning of our children as a show of goodwill. I have been sent as an emissary to meet with your Emperor Palpatine.”

“The Chiss wish to join the Empire?” Vader asked.

Internally, Ar’alani sighed. Vader was as impudent as Thrawn had said. No, the Chiss did not wish to join the Empire - she hadn’t said that at all. But if that’s how Vader interpreted her statement, and she repudiated him, she would likely find herself back aboard the _Steadfast_ , with nothing to show for it.

“That is a matter I have been instructed to discuss solely with the Emperor,” she said carefully. She had a feeling it was going to take some maneuvering to get Vader to accept her presence. “I am bound by my oath of honor to the Aristocra, as I am sure you understand.”

“I am the Emperor’s right hand. You will discuss it with me.” Vader said, placing his fists on his hips.

Ar’alani felt her brow tighten. He dared order her to speak?

“No.” She said, her cold tone from earlier returning.

A beat. “If you will not discuss it with me, I will not allow your passage to Coruscant,” Vader said.

It had the air of a bluff.

“If that is your decree, I bid you goodbye.” Ar’alani replied briskly and turned to Thrawn. “Grand Admiral, would your hangar master allow my shuttle to dock, that I may return to my ship?”

Thrawn met her gaze, and for once Ar’alani found herself glad he was as bold as he was - he understood her play perfectly.

“Before you call for your shuttle, I have a thought on the matter,” Thrawn said smoothly, turning back to Vader and his entourage. “My Lord, you understand that I must document all that has transpired on this mission in my report the the Emperor. I am not sure he would agree with your sentiment regarding this matter.”

“If you are not sure, Grand Admiral, why speak at all,” Vader said dangerously, not taking his gaze from Ar’alani.

“Allow me to rephrase, my Lord,” Thrawn replied. “We have already observed the Grysks preparing a defense against Imperial incursion. It follows that they are planning an attack, and wish to minimize the threat of our response. If said attack could have been prevented with information Admiral Ar’alani may possess, the Emperor will not be pleased she was prevented from sharing it.”

“She is more than welcome to share it. With me.”

“I will not have my honor and loyalty sullied for the sake of your pride,” Ar'alani cut in venomously. “Does the Empire not value those traits, or are they merely conceits? If your demand that I break my oath is a reflection of what I have to expect of the Emperor, then I see no point in meeting with him at all. The Chiss Ascendancy will not deal with such flippant idealists.” She turned again to Thrawn. “Grand Admiral? May my shuttle dock, or will you return me?”

“Wait.” Vader cut in. Ar’alani tilted her gaze to him, peering at him with disgust.

Vader took another rumbling breath, then finally spoke, the words short and clipped. “I respect your sense of honor,” he said. “And I will allow your passage. Whether or not the Emperor finds the time for you is out of my control.” He finished coldly, and turned away from them, cloak swirling as the two Stormtroopers followed.

Ar’alani watched until he vanished from the hanger, then flicked her gaze back to Thrawn. He had another small smile on his face, and she gave him an infinitesimal nod of acknowledgement.

They had played him like a _veutun'i_.

“Um, Sir?” One of the women remaining behind spoke up. Ar’alani allowed her shoulders to relax, not realizing they had tensed during her little verbal spar with Vader, and turned to face her.

“Apologies for my poor manners,” Thrawn said, turning as well. “Admiral, may I present Commander Hammerly,” he gestured to the woman in the green, who gave a small smile and polite nod, “and Commodore Faro.” He nodded to the woman in black. Faro nodded as well, but her smile looked unnatural. Then again, Ar’alani reminded herself, she didn’t have a good reference for Human facial expressions. Perhaps Faro would be willing to enlighten her.

“Welcome aboard, Admiral.” Faro said, stepping to one side of Ar’alani as Thrawn took the other and escorted them out of the hanger bay. “We were not expecting you.”

“When the Aristocra heard who was commanding the _Chimaera_ , they made a swift decision. I was not expecting this assignment either.”

“What the Commodore means to say is that she apologizes for the less than warm welcome,” Thrawn cut in, a glimmer of humor in his tone. “But she is far too well disciplined to speak ill of Lord Vader.”

“ _Sir_ ,” Faro hissed between clenched teeth, cheeks flushing slightly in the infrared, but Thrawn held up a hand. Ar’alani heard Hammerly give a small snort.

“Our current mission is finished, and Lord Vader and I have come to an… understanding, Commodore.” Thrawn sent her a small smile - Ar’alani was starting to get disconcerted by how much the man smiled, now - and keyed a lift for them as they reached the end of the bay. “Do not concern yourself over such matters. I have a new task for you.”

“Yes sir,” Faro said, following Hammerly into the lift ahead of Ar’alani. The Commodore wouldn’t meet Ar’alani’s gaze when she turned around though, and seemed to keep her large brown eyes glued to her Grand Admiral. _Curious_ , Ar’alani thought. The faint blush had yet to fade. What emotion had Eli'Vanto told her human blush meant again? She racked her brain, but couldn’t remember.

Probably not joy, if the rest of Faro’s body language was a clue. As they crowded into the small lift, she and the Commodore brushed shoulders and Ar’alani could feel the tension in her arm. Perhaps the encounter with Vader was more fraught than she realized.

“While we journey to Coruscant, you will act as an aide to Admiral Ar’alani,” Thrawn said as the lift ascended. “Please see that she is treated well, as an official ambassador of the Chiss.”

Ar’alani felt Faro stiffen even further next to her. “Yes sir,” the woman said, surprisingly easily. Whatever tension was present in her body didn’t come through in her tone. She must have practice in such matters, and for a moment, Ar’alani admired her self control. Vanto had certainly taken a long time to not let his emotions show in his voice, claiming it was a skill Humans needed practice in to master.

The lift opened, revealing yet another lifeless gray corridor. Thrawn gestured with his arm for them to step out, but held Hammerly back.

“Commander Hammerly and I have business on the bridge,” Thrawn said from inside the lift. “Commodore Faro will show you to your quarters. I will be off duty in approximately three hours, if you would like to meet at that time to discuss the plan going forward.”

“That is amenable,” Ar’alani replied, surreptitiously gauging Faro’s reaction as she turned to examine the corridor. The woman's eyes had widened slightly, but she made no protest as she acknowledged the order. She ended her sweep of the hall with a final bit of eye contact from Thrawn - again with the smiling? What has gotten into him?

The lift doors shut on his peculiar little grin, and Faro cleared her throat. “Your quarters are this way, Admiral.”

“Thank you, Commodore.” They turned and Faro led the way down to Ar'alani's quarters. A silence hung between them, and Ar’alani felt the need to fill it. Normally, she wasn’t one for idle chatter, but Faro’s tension was palpable and she hoped some conversation would help the woman relax.

“What is your opinion of Grand Admiral Thrawn?” She asked politely.

“I’m sorry?” Faro asked, shooting her a quick glance.

Ar'alani returned it, pausing before she spoke. Faro looked… uncomfortable. “Forgive me, I am inexpert in your language. I did not mean to ask something inappropriate.”

“Oh, no, it’s not inappropriate,” Faro replied. “Well. Thrawn wouldn’t find it inappropriate. Other commanders might, though.”

“What do you mean?” She asked as Faro stopped their journey next to a door, indistinguishable from those they had passed on their walk. Faro didn’t answer, instead instructing her to place her hand on the reader so the door could add her print to its unlock inventory. The door slid open smoothly, and Ar’alani stepped inside.

It was exactly as she had anticipated. Her bags had been delivered and were resting next to a basic metal desk with an equally simple chair in one corner. A bunk, at least fairly sized, was pushed up against the other corner with perhaps four meters between them. Two unimaginative sitting chairs along one wall, next to a door that hopefully led to a private refresher. Did the Empire use any colors other than variations of gray? The cushions, the seats, the carpeting. It was almost nauseating.

She was about to cross to the door to examine it when she realized the door to the quarters was still open, with Faro waiting awkwardly outside.

“Please, come in,” Ar’alani called, realizing the woman was hesitating out of respect for her privacy. “I can hardly call on your assistance as my aide if you are not with me,” she added, trying for a bit of humor. Eli'Vanto responded well to that, in his early days with the Ascendancy.

To her relief, Faro cracked a small smile. “Thank you, Admiral,” she said, stepping across the threshold and allowing the door to slide shut behind her.

“From what Eli’Vanto told me of his early time as an aide to Thrawn, they actually lived together for several years.” Ar’alani returned to the door and keyed it open, finding a small refresher behind it. She was pleased to discover it had a hydro-shower, rather than a sonic. At least the Empire was not so austere to forego some basic comforts.

“I didn’t know that.” Faro replied, again a bit awkwardly.

“I doubt I shall need to rely on you so wholly as Thrawn relied on Eli'Vanto,” Ar'alani said, stepping out of the refresher and crossing to the desk to examine the comm and datapad left there for her. “And of course, there is only one bed in here.” She picked up the comm and frowned at its lack of visible controls.

She looked up to Faro, intending to ask how to activate the device, but upon seeing the other woman’s face, cut her question off.

Faro’s facial heat had increased again, this time much more noticeable than earlier.

“What does that mean?” Ar’alani asked, gesturing to Faro’s face.

“I’m- I’m sorry ma’am?” Faro sputtered, standing stiffly with her arms clasped behind her.

“Your increased facial heat. Vanto has told me about it before, blushing, but I am unfamiliar with human expressions and cannot remember its purpose.”

“I- It’s nothing, Admiral. Did you have a question about the comm unit?” Faro asked, clearly uncomfortable now. _If she stood any straighter, she might topple over_ , Ar’alani thought.

She put the comm down and crossed the short space to stand in front of Faro. Ar’alani was a fair bit taller than her, with Faro’s eyes roughly level with her nose. Said eyes peered up at her questioningly through long, dark lashes, and for a moment, Ar’alani thought back to Thrawn’s comment of finding Humans charming.

He may have been marginally correct.

Pushing the errant thought aside, Ar’alani spoke. “You misunderstand me, Commodore. It is imperative I am able to read Human expressions. The Emperor is Human, and it will be he whom I deal with in the coming days, despite Lord Vader’s dire comment. I cannot afford to be so disadvantaged in our meeting.”

Faro visibly swallowed, eyes flicking to different parts of Ar’alani’s face before coming back to her gaze. “My apologies, Admiral,” she said after a moment. “A Human’s blush may mean several different things, or a combination of them.”

Ar'alani nodded to the two chairs, and the women sat, Faro still stiffly.

“Please, continue,” Ar’alani said, relaxing. She was surprised to find the chairs moderately comfortable, despite their ugliness.

Faro nodded, and spoke again. “Humans generally cannot control whether or not they blush,” she began. “And different Humans may blush for different reasons.”

“I see,” Ar’alani said. “Is it possible to tell what may cause one human in particular to blush?”

Faro shook her head ruefully. “Not unless you know them fairly well, or they tell you. Some people’s faces become flushed when angry, while others flush when they feel happy.”

Ar’alani felt her brow tense at that. “That seems… impractical.”

Faro give a weak chuckle. “It is, and those aren’t the only reasons Humans blush. Other reasons vary from embarrassment, to excitement, to… arousal.”

“Sexual arousal?”

Faro gave a curt nod. “Yes.”

“Fascinating.” Ar’alani leaned further back in her chair and rested her elbows on the armrests, steepling her fingers and studying her neatly trimmed nails. If the Emperor blushed while she spoke with him, it would be an almost useless metric to use. “And, for my purposes, frustrating. Why do you blush?” She asked as an afterthought.

Faro didn’t answer, and Ar’alani returned her gaze to her. Yet again, the woman’s facial heat had increased. What was going on? The explanation hadn’t helped her understanding.

She waited patiently, and finally, Faro replied. “Embarrassment,” she said softly, not meeting her gaze. “I apologize, ma’am.”

“According to you, I ought to be the one to apologize,” Ar'alani said. “What have I done to cause embarrassment? I do not wish our time together to be uncomfortable for you.”

Again, Faro did not respond right away. “I think it may be more embarrassing for me to explain, ma’am.” She said after a long moment. “Please, understand it is a personal issue for me. You have done nothing.”

“If you do not wish to work with me, I can request Thrawn assign someone else to be my aide,” Ar’alani said, a bit coolly.

“No!” Faro’s quick reply took her by surprise, and the woman finally met her glowing gaze. “That was not my meaning, ma’am. I’m more than happy with my assignment. I just mean that- that…” Faro trailed off with a sigh. “Just, can we ignore it? It’s nothing to do with you personally. Nothing you have control over, and it won’t be a problem. I would be failing in my duties if I let you ask Thrawn to reassign me.”

Ar’alani eyed her for a moment. Humans really were strange creatures - subject to emotional foibles, easily flustered, with strange customs surrounding their handling of said emotions. Something was clearly troubling Faro. Why not simply address it? How they managed to become the dominant power in the center of the galaxy was a wonder to her.

But she was a guest among Humans now, and she would honor the woman’s word. “Very well, Commodore. Please let me know if you should feel differently at any point during our time together.”

“I will, ma’am,” Faro said, sounding relieved. “And like I said, it’s not you - it’s me.”

Ar’alani gazed at her a moment longer, then nodded. “I appreciate your reassurance. If I have further questions regarding Humans - their expressions or mannerisms and the like - are you willing to answer them? Objectively?”

“Yes ma’am,” Faro said firmly. “And if I have a problem trying to explain something, I can call on others to help clarify. Your ability to successfully communicate with the Emperor is paramount.”

“I am glad we see eye to eye on that, Commodore. Thank you.” It was curious Faro shared none of Vader’s trepidation regarding her. Vader was clearly concerned about the Chiss’s intentions regarding the Empire - his desire to know exactly what message she would bear to the Emperor told her as much. Concerned enough to be willing to let her leave the ship. Yes, she had called his bluff, but he acquiesced only after realizing the Emperor himself would be displeased, and not because he felt her knowledge could truly be a waste to let walk away.

Yet Faro seemed more than willing to help Ar’alani gain an upper hand in her negotiations, even seeming to trust her, an unknown alien, implicitly. Why did she not share Darth Vader’s concern?

That answer, she knew, had to do with Thrawn.

“Would you like a tour of the ship, Admiral?” Faro’s voice cut into her musings.

“I would, but not at the moment.” She shifted in her chair, crossing one long leg over the other and generally getting more comfortable. It was likely this next line of questions would prove lengthy. “I asked you earlier, but you did not answer. What do you think of Grand Admiral Thrawn? And why would other commanders take offense to such a question?”

Faro leaned back in her own chair as she thought over her response. “I’ll try to answer both at the same time,” she said. “Provided, you use this information solely for your own understanding of the Empire, and that you… Don’t tell anyone else what I’ve said.”

Interesting. More trust. Why did Faro find her deserving of it? Perhaps a bit of a test was in order. “I cannot guarantee that, Commodore. If the Aristocra wishes to know what I have learned, I am honor bound to tell them.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Faro said. She paused, searching for the right words. “I think you’ll understand, once I’ve explained. It has to do with the culture of the Imperial Navy.”

“Go on.”

“I’ve never served under someone like Thrawn,” Faro said. “And not because he’s an alien. I mean that his personality is unlike any commander I’ve met. Aside from being astoundingly competent, he is incredibly kind, and patient, with those around him. He respects those who serve under him.”

“And that is remarkable?” Ar’alani asked, mildly perturbed. “Those qualities are necessary for any military commander.”

Faro nodded. “You would think so, yes. But in the Empire, sometimes people in command don’t possess those qualities.”

“How do they rise to command rank without them?”

Faro shrugged. “Personal or familial connection. Political ties. Things like that.”

“The Empire allows politics to affect military procedure?”

Faro nodded, frowning a little. “Yes. Is it not that way in the Ascendancy? Isn’t that why we’re having this conversation in the first place?”

Ar’alani inclined her head in acknowledgement. “Yes, and no. The Ruling Families may request the Defense Fleet take part in political operations. But the ruling members of the fleet may decline the request, and the Aristocra has no say in promotions or other matters. It is why I have a shortened name - I gave up my House in order to serve.”

Faro raised her brows in surprise at that. “I didn’t know that. Is that why Thrawn’s name is short as well?”

Ar’alani shot her a glance. “Mitth’raw’nuruodo is not a shortened name.”

“Mitth- What?”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” she repeated. “He has never told you his full name?” Ar’alani remembered having been shocked to learn that _everyone_ in the Empire addressed him by his core name, but she didn’t think he had simply given up on giving his full.

“I guess not,” Faro said. “That’s a bit of a mouthful, so that’s probably why. But wasn’t he a member of your military? Why didn’t he shorten it?”

Ar’alani allowed herself a chuckle. “Because he was only a Commander at the time of his exile. Should he have stayed and been offered further promotions, he would have needed to shorten his name to accept them.”

“So is Thrawn just like… a nickname, then? If not an officially shortened one?”

Ar’alani shook her head. “No. It is what we we call a core name.”

“Oh,” Faro said thoughtfully. “What’s your core name? Ara?”

“Normally,” Ar'alani said a bit stiffly, “only those very close to a person are allowed to address them by their core name. It is a sign of trust, and companionship. It is extremely disrespectful to do so otherwise.”

Faro looked stricken at that, and her face flushed again. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-”

She held up a hand. “You did not know.”

Faro still looked upset. “Still, I’m sorry,” she said earnestly. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It is alright,” Ar’alani said, taking pity on the poor woman next to her. “If our time together proves fruitful, perhaps we shall progress to core names. Commodore Faro is not without its own length.”

Faro gave her a weak smile. “Well, you can call me Karyn when we’re off duty, if you want. But I know it’s not the same, with us. Humans have different rules for that sort of thing.”

“Indeed you do. But we have digressed. Please continue to tell me of Thrawn, and the Imperial Navy.”

“Right.” Faro chewed her lip - _an unconscious action implying deep thought_ , Ar’alani remembered, Eli’Vanto’s explanation rising to mind. It certainly looked more charming on Faro’s features than Eli- _stop that_ , she chided herself.

“It goes against Imperial Navy culture and tradition to disagree with your superiors, or even hint at it,” Faro said after a moment. “Excessive disagreement can be labeled as insubordination, and that can have you court martialed, or… worse.” Faro seemed to shudder at that.

“What do you mean?” Ar’alani asked.

Faro gave Ar’alani a look, one she couldn’t interpret. “Earlier, in the hangar, when you spoke out against Lord Vader. He has killed others for less.”

That statement left Ar’alani momentarily speechless. Yes, Thrawn had told her of Vader’s proclivity for murdering subordinates, but for simply speaking their mind? “How… How can this be allowed to stand?” She asked.

Faro shrugged. “He said it himself - he’s the Emperor’s right hand. He can do as he wishes.”

Ah. Politics. Ar’alani huffed. “Ridiculous.”

Faro chuckled again, this time a bit darkly. “I suppose it is my duty as your aide to let you know that the Emperor fully allows, and even embraces, Darth Vader’s leadership style.”

Ar’alani nodded slowly. “Was I in any danger, back in the hangar?” Truly, she doubted she was, but she was curious as to Faro’s read on the situation.

Ar’alani felt Faro looking at her, but the woman wasn’t meeting her gaze. Instead, she seemed to be taking a survey of her as a whole. Sizing her up, perhaps? Ar’alani waited patiently for Faro’s response.

“I… I am not sure.” She said after a long moment, eyes returning to her face. “May I speak candidly?”

“Have we not been these past minutes?”

Faro chuckled. “Yes, and no. Like I said, Humans have different rules. I don’t wish to sound… impolite.”

“I would find it far more offensive if you were not candid with me, Commodore,” Ar'alani said delicately.

Faro blushed again, though this time fainter than the previous instances. Curious. “Well, alright then. You look like you could take care of yourself. I think if Vader tried to kill you, you might be able to give him a run for his credits. And if you fight like Thrawn does, you definitely could have.”

Ar’alani cocked her head. “Thrawn’s combat skills are remarkable?”

Faro nodded. “Yes. For one thing, he’s just… really good at hand-to-hand, probably because he trains all the time. And he’s mentioned before that Chiss are stronger than Humans.”

“Ah.” Now Ar'alani found herself sizing Faro up. While smaller than her, the other woman was trim and appeared fit. Ar’alani could see the muscles in her legs where her trousers had pulled taught as she crossed them, and while she had been standing stiffly at the time, Ar’alani recalled the strong cant of her shoulders and arms.

Now that Faro mentioned it, she would like to see the _Chimaera’s_ training facilities. If she was going to spend several days on the ship, she would prefer not to upset her own regimen. “I take it the _Chimaera_ has training dojos for the crew to use?”

Faro nodded. “Yes. You can use them too, if you want.”

“I should like to.” A thought struck her. “You are fit. What is your preferred training method? Does the Empire have a specific regimen for crew to follow?” It didn’t sound like it, if Faro said Thrawn trains ‘all the time’.

“Me?” Faro looked surprised at the question. “Well, I try to get down to the gym for the running track, and I do calisthenics in my quarters.”

“Yes, but I am referring to combat practice.”

Faro looked puzzled. “Well, once a year we have to do a hand-to-hand refresher course, but the Navy doesn’t require officers and techs to remain combat-ready since we usually stay aboard-ship.”

Ar’alani fell silent at that. What sort of military did not require its members to remain ready for combat?

She looked again at Faro. For all the woman’s strength, she wouldn’t last a second in a fight if she wasn’t trained. And if the Empire didn’t demand its officers keep up their stats, it was likely any training she’d had was useless in the first place. She felt a tug of protectiveness in her gut, not unlike the one she first felt when she discovered Eli’Vanto’s own lack of skill in that area. She had personally taken the man under her wing and gotten him up to snuff.

She decided she would do the same with Faro. Or, at least as much as she could in their short time together.

Ar’alani thought on her next question carefully. Eli’Vanto had reacted poorly when she pointed out his weakness. She didn’t want Faro to respond the same way.

“My own regimen involves partnered sparring,” Ar’alani said. “I would appreciate it if you would train with me, so it is not needlessly disrupted.”

Faro definitely looked uncomfortable at that, with yet another blush rising to her cheeks. Ar’alani was almost beginning to find it endearing.

“I doubt I would be much help to you,” Faro said stiffly. “It’s been years since I’ve seriously sparred. I could find one of the troopers to work with you.”

“That will not be necessary,” Ar’alani replied smoothly, anticipating her protest. “You have already been assigned to me - it is nonsensical to disrupt another's schedule for mine.”

Faro opened her mouth to speak again, but abruptly closed it, seeming to think better of it. “Alright,” she said with a sigh. “But if you change your mind, let me know. It really isn’t a problem to find a trooper off-duty.”

“I’m sure you will be quite acceptable.” Ar’alani offered her a smile, remembering that Humans appreciated the gesture. She would do well to try to utilize them more, in the coming days. “And besides, part of your duties are to teach me of the Empire. We are already building up a rapport, and I think our time spent in the dojo will be most illuminating.”

Faro returned the smile and gave a polite nod. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, Admiral. Please don’t think too poorly of me by the time you’re finished with me.” Faro chuckled, and Ar'alani softly joined in.

“I’m sure you will do fine,” she said, rising from her seat. “I would like to take our tour, now.” She glanced at the chrono on the wall. “Will two hours be sufficient time? I would like to meet with Thrawn once he is off duty.”

“Two hours is enough for the major areas,” Faro said, standing as well. “We can go more in depth later on, if you would like.”

“I would.” Ar’alani keyed the door, and the two women set off down the corridor. She was pleased to noticed that Faro looked less stiff than earlier, finally seeming to relax in her presence. Perhaps their conversation in her quarters had eased whatever misgivings she had.

Faro kept up a polite running commentary as they walked through the main corridors of the ship, taking them to Engineering, the mess, Medical, and the port-side hanger. As they traversed the massive ship, Ar’alani took note of the lingering glances some of the crew gave her. She had expected as much, given her appearance and likeness to Thrawn, but most of the glances appeared perfectly benign.

That was, until, Faro spoke up.

“Gimm! Eyes back in your head, Lieutenant!” Faro barked at the passing man as they made their way toward the bridge. The man quickly cowed at Faro’s command and directed his gaze firmly downward as he continued on.

“Sorry about him, ma’am. He doesn’t have the best manners.” Faro scowled as she spoke, and for a moment, Ar’alani was confused.

“I did not notice anything unusual in his stare, Commander. Why did you reprimand him?”

Faro glanced at her, and sighed. “This sounds like one of those situations where you aren’t familiar with human expressions. How did you interpret his expression?”

“He appeared interested, and perhaps more friendly than other stares I have received.”

“Yeah. _Too_ interested, and _too_ friendly, if you get what I mean.” They approached a lift, and Faro punched the call button.

“I am afraid I do not ‘get what you mean’,” Ar’alani said as they car arrived and they stepped inside.

Faro sighed again. “He was leering at you.”

“And what is leering, for a Human?”

Faro paused for the briefest of moments. “It means he was looking at you with… inappropriate intentions. Sexual ones.”

“Ah.” Ar’alani said shortly. “Such expressions are considered undecorous?”

Faro snorted. “In the Navy, yes. Gimm’s always been a bit… loose with regulations.”

“I am familiar with said regulations. They cause more problems than they solve; the CEDF does not have them.” Ar’alani said as the lift doors opened. “It is a shame you are so limited.”

Faro said nothing as they stepped out of the lift, and Ar’alani noticed that she was again blushing. At least this time, she could think of a reason why - clearly talk of the Navy’s limits on sexual practices had discomforted her. She smirked internally, imagining how flushed Faro would be if she ever made her way to the Ascendancy.

“Admiral, Commodore,” Thrawn greeted them as they stepped onto the bridge. Ar’alani noticed his eyes linger on Faro’s still-flushed visage, and caught the quirk of a smile on his lips. “Has the Commodore served you well, Admiral?”

“Yes, she has been quite _charming_ , Grand Admiral,” Ar’alani replied. She didn’t return his smile, but knew he caught the glimmer in her eyes. _I see what you’ve been doing_ , she thought, and his smile quirked just a bit further.

“I am glad to hear that,” Thrawn said, nodding towards the aft of the bridge. “Let us adjourn to my office for our meeting. Commodore, you are dismissed for the evening.”

“Actually, Grand Admiral, I would appreciate it if the Commodore would be willing to join us,” Ar’alani cut in. “She has been a wellspring of knowledge, and I think keeping her fully appraised of my intentions may prove useful to me.”

Thrawn glanced at Faro. “Of course, ma’am,” she answered without hesitation. “Will Lord Vader be joining us?” She asked casually, but Ar’Alani could see her shoulders stiffen again.

“He will not,” Thrawn said. “He and his First Legion troopers have departed on the _Darkhawk_ on another mission.”

Ar’alani saw Faro relax. Considering her comments on Vader’s leadership style, Ar’alani didn’t blame her.

They got settled around Thrawn’s desk, but before they could formally begin their meeting, Faro spoke up.

“Admiral, will my presence be a violation of your oath to the Ascendancy?”

“It will not,” Ar’alani reassured her. “Thrawn is authorized to hear my message, and because you are his subordinate, you are allowed to hear it as well, provided he order you to not discuss it with anyone. The Ascendancy allows for such.”

“I see,” Faro said, chewing her lip again. “Why could you not tell Lord Vader?”

“Lord Vader exists in a gray area,” Thrawn said. “While we may work and command jointly, I cannot order him to bide his tongue.”

Faro nodded. “It seems the Ascendancy handles sharing of information differently than the Empire.”

“Indeed they do,” Thrawn said gravely. He gazed intently at Faro. “It is a sign of great trust that your presence was requested.”

Faro bowed her head. “Thank you, sir.”

“Do not thank me,” Thrawn said. “Thank Admiral Ar’alani.”

Faro’s eyes flicked to her. “Then I thank you, ma’am.”

“Of course, Commodore.” Ar’alani gave her a nod, ignoring Thrawn’s imperceptible grin. “Let us begin.”

The meeting lasted almost three hours. Faro spoke only once, a request to take notes, which was granted. She sat quietly for the rest of it, softly tapping away on her datapad. Ar’alani watched her closely throughout, but if the Commodore was surprised or intrigued by the complicated request and message from the Chiss, she didn’t show it. It seemed she understood she was out of her depth here, but was fastidiously documenting what she deemed necessary to assist Ar’alani later.

Finally, they reached a stopping point.

“I think this plan will suffice,” Thrawn said as they rose and made their way to the door. “Should you think of anything else you wish to address, please bring it to my attention.”

“I will, Grand Admiral,” Ar’alani said. “And Commodore, the same invitation extends to you. I think you have the general idea of what the Ascendancy desires, and I would value any additional perspective you have to provide.”

“Yes ma’am,” Faro said, clearing her throat a bit. It seemed she was not used to being silent for so long. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They made their way into the corridor, and followed Thrawn to the lifts. “Have you had a chance for your tour, Admiral?” Thrawn asked. “It is dinner time now, but if you wish we may put that off a while longer.”

“Commodore Faro did give me a basic tour of the larger areas,” Ar’alani said, nodding to Hammerly as she met them at the lift, seemingly on her own errand. “I should like to eat now. Our tour did cover the mess.”

“Let us combine dinner with more of the tour,” Thrawn said, beckoning Hammerly to join them in the lift as it arrived. “Have you been taken to the officer’s cantina?”

“I didn’t think that would be a place worth showing her, sir.” Faro said with a slight huff. She did seem to be smiling, though.

“You have a bar on your ship?” Ar’alani asked.

“I had a recreation area retrofitted for such purposes,” Thrawn said. “It seemed fitting to provide the crew with more variety.”

“And it’s much appreciated, sir!” Hammerly spoke up, grinning. “It’s nice to have a place to actually relax.”

“Indeed,” Thrawn said. “Would you care to join us for dinner, Commander?” Thrawn asked casually.

Hammerly grinned even wider. “Certainly! Thank you, sir.” She turned her smile to Ar’alani. “It’s a pleasure to have you on board ma’am, and I’m sure the other officers would be glad to at least get a chance to welcome you.”

“I am not certain I desire such socialization at the moment,” Ar’alani said stiffly, but Thrawn interjected smoothly.

“Commodore Faro can run interference if necessary,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Come. It will be an informative experience.”

Ar’alani looked to Faro and caught the woman grimace, then offer a grudging nod. Somehow that bolstered the idea of it, knowing Faro was as unexcited as she. At this point, it would be entirely too rude to deny Thrawn’s request, but at least she would have Faro with her to suffer through it. “Very well, Grand Admiral.”

As they entered the cantina, situated a few levels below the officer’s quarters corridor, Ar’alani found herself surprised. While still staunchly Imperial, there was actual _color_ here. She eyed the gold and burgundy drapery approvingly as Thrawn escorted them to a table off to the side of the main dining area. There were a few other officers scattered around the room, but they appeared to be more intent on their meals than them.

“I allowed the bridge crew to have a say in the space’s decoration,” Thrawn said, catching Ar’alani’s approving glances at the walls and ceiling.

“I still say you let Osgood have _too_ much say,” Faro said gruffly, gesturing to the navy and orange floor runners, struck through with wildly swirling patterns. “The blue and maroon clash terribly.”

“Only if you look at both at the same time,” Hammerly said cheerfully, pulling the datapad in the center of the table towards her. “Are we all off duty here?” She glanced around the table quickly before looking to Thrawn for an answer.

“We are,” Thrawn said. “Would you order me the bantha steak and a Forvish ale?”

“Sure thing.” Hammerly quickly tapped away, then looked to Faro. “Karyn?”

Ar’alani saw her eyes flick to Thrawn in hesitation, and he spoke before she did. “You performed admirably on our mission, Commodore. Allow yourself your Andoan.”

Faro chuckled, then nodded. “The Nubian special with an Andoan red, please,” she said to Hammerly.

Hammerly put the order in, then turned to Ar’alani and offered her the datapad. “Everything on the menu down here is actually pretty good,” she said. “And if you swipe left, that pulls up the drink menu.”

“I am unfamiliar with your foodstuffs,” Ar’alani said, not taking the datapad. “I will have the same as Thrawn, please.”

“Sure!” While Hammerly took care of her order, Thrawn spoke again.

“I have yet to encounter anything contrary to our biology,” he said conversationally, relaxing in his seat. “Though their alcohol is rather weak. I find the Forvish ale most similar to our own brews.”

“That is good to know,” Ar’alani said. “Though of course, you had always been a bit of a…” She paused, realizing she didn’t know the Basic translation of the term she needed. “ _Vsin'i tap,_ ” she said in Chenuh.

“Heavyweight,” Thrawn said with a chuckle. “Yes, I perhaps did not manage my stress quite as well as I should have in the Ascendancy.” He cocked his head to the side. “You would be pleased to learn I have changed my ways.”

“Have you?” Ar’alani replied coolly. She didn’t like the look on his face.

“Indeed,” Thrawn said. “As the saying goes, _Ch'ah tsan'ah ch'a k'utei cat veo tensi. Vanto vatvo vun'ran't bah hah_.” He surreptitiously glanced at Faro, that annoying little smile tugging at one corner of his lips.

 _I took a leaf from your book. Vanto certainly agreed with it_. No, Ar’alani didn’t like the look on his face at all.

“ _K'ir nah vah vosihn ch'tra cseah,” Don’t you dare go there_ , she said, then quickly switched to Basic. “While I’m pleased you are still able to speak Cheunh fluently, I find it impolite to converse in such a manner in front of your crew,” Ar'alani said icily, eyes shooting daggers at Thrawn. Years without seeing him, and he was already sticking his nose in her business.

Thankfully, the server droid appeared at that moment with their drinks, cutting through the tension.

“To a successful mission,” Thrawn said once everyone had a glass in hand, raising his own in a toast. “And to an equally successful overture.”

A chorus of agreement was muttered between them, then found them with a lull in conversation. Hammerly decided to break it.

“So how are you liking the Empire so far, Admiral?” She asked brightly.

“It has been a most informative day,” she replied, sipping her ale. Thrawn was right - it wasn’t as strong as their alcohol back home, but unlike him, she was a lightweight. She would have to watch her consumption.

Faro gave a snort, and Hammerly turned to look at her. “We ran into Gimm on the way out of the hangar,” she said, and Hammerly shook her head.

“Ugh, I do _not_ want to talk about him,” she said darkly, taking a long draught of her own colorful cocktail. “I hope everything else was alright?” She looked at Ar’alani searchingly.

“Commodore Faro has been more than excellent,” she assured the woman. “She has been a wonderful guide. Your ship is much larger than ones I am accustomed to, though I cannot fathom why all- almost all,” she corrected, nodding to the walls of the cantina, “areas of the ship would be constructed almost identically.”

“The Empire has a different artistic sense than our people,” Thrawn said idly, surveying the room casually. It was starting to fill as other officers came in for dinner. “They generally keep their art and their warfare separate.”

“It certainly makes for rather dour warships,” Ar’alani said. “You said this space was retrofitted. Other command ships do not have them?”

“Not that I am aware of.” Thrawn said. “But, and I say this as humbly as I can - not all commanders seem to care for crew morale as much as I.”

“That’s an understatement,” Faro muttered under her breath, and Hammerly tittered.

“That’s why I requested my transfer from the _Thunder Wasp_ ,” she said.

Ar’alani listened as Hammerly began to discuss the differences between Thrawn’s command style and that of others, her attention split between a repetition of what Faro already told her and the rest of the bar. It did indeed seem like this was the space for the crew to relax - they broke off in small groups, caps off, joking and enjoying each other's company. While certainly much louder than comparable spaces on Chiss warships, it was heartening to see.

After a few minutes, one young lieutenant came over to shake Ar’alani’s hand. That seemed to open the floodgates, and she endured a steady stream of others coming over and officially welcoming her aboard. It was all very polite and formal, but she was beginning to grow weary of it. Just as she inclined her head to Faro, intending to ask for her to “run interference”, as Thrawn had said, the server droid appeared with their food. It seemed the officers knew to interrupt them while eating was rude, and Ar’alani was offered a reprieve.

Dinner saw them through their third round of drinks, but Ar’alani was grateful for the light buzz as their plates were taken away and the stream of welcomes began again. They were less frequent than before, most officers having finished their dinner and retired for the evening, but every few minutes someone would wander over and extend their hand. But the buzz made idle chatter easier, and she also noticed Faro keeping a weather eye on the proceedings, as she had likely sensed her earlier discomfort. All in all, she found herself feeling rather content with the evening as a whole.

An idle thought struck her as she relaxed in her chair, swirling her glass of ale and listening to Hammerly’s chatter (the woman certainly had a lot to say, though thankfully her voice was pleasant enough). While Faro had not intervened with any of the officers coming to their table, there was something protective in her watchful manner. Her shoulders weren’t quite relaxed, and her eyes were a bit too bright - perhaps even more so due to the wine. She sat with her chair angled ever so slightly angled towards Ar’alani, and her legs crossed towards her as well.

It was a little endearing.

Ar’alani took a sip of her ale, surreptitiously watching Faro over the edge of her glass.

Perhaps she gazed at her a little too long, because their eyes met over the rim. Ar’alani didn’t break the stare though, simply lowering her glass and offering the woman a small smile.

Faro blushed.

Ar’alani cocked her head to the side and gestured with her glass in an unspoken question - _why_?

At that, Faro blushed even further, then abruptly stood up. “Well, I hope you all don’t mind, but I’m going to tuck in early. Been a busy day.” She avoided looking at Ar’alani as she tucked her chair into the table.

Thrawn nodded, standing as well. “I find myself agreeing with such sentiment. Admiral? Your quarters are in the same hall as ours.”

“Certainly.” Ar’alani stood up, finding herself just slightly unsteady. A quick mental shake cleared that.

“Goodnight!” Hammerly tittered. “Thank you for the company!” She held out her hand for one final shake, then tottered off to join another group of officers at the bar.

As they walked down the corridors to the lifts, Ar’alani kept an eye on Faro. The woman still would not meet her gaze, and was back to carrying herself stiffly again. What was going on? Clearly the woman was uncomfortable around her. What had she done to warrant such dislike? Ar’alani was tempted to huff in frustration, but controlled it - she wasn’t _that_ tipsy.

Perhaps Thrawn would be willing to offer his advice, since he was so clearly interested in that subject. An idea struck her.

“Grand Admiral,” Ar'alani said as they entered the lift. “I brought along some _vervah_ for a nightcap. I know it has been many years since you have sampled it; would you care to join me?” An excuse to speak with him privately, but also the truth - she had thought of the whiskey at the last minute as she packed her bags, with him in mind.

“I am tempted, but not tonight,” Thrawn said, shaking his head a little sadly. “I have to finish my report for the Emperor before I go to bed. Perhaps the Commodore would take my place?” He suggested it casually, but Ar’alani saw right through it.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dream of intruding--” Thrawn cut Faro’s protest off.

“Nonsense; you will likely never again have a chance to sample Chiss whiskey, Commodore,” Thrawn said, eyes glittering. “That is of course, if the Admiral is willing to share it with others?”

 _Damn him_! While she certainly wouldn’t mind drinking with Faro despite their odd miscommunication issue, that wasn’t her plan for this conversation at all. But it would be rude to say that, of course.

“Not at all,” she replied, thinking quickly. Another day of confusion with Faro would prove unpleasant. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, tonight. Maybe… Maybe Faro would be willing to explain further with a bit more imbibement. It was worth a try, anyway. “In fact, you wouldn’t be intruding Commodore - I insist. It is an excellent vintage.”

“I…” Faro finally brought herself to meet her eyes as they stepped out of the lift. “Alright, Admiral. Thank you.”

“Wonderful,” Thrawn said. “I bid you both goodnight.” He nodded to them both, and Ar’alani found herself wanting to wipe that stupid tiny smile off his face.

 


	2. Loosened Tongues

"Goodnight, Grand Admiral.” Ar’alani said, turning her back on that knowing smile and making her way down the corridor, Faro in tow.

“I realize I do not have any glasses,” she said as she pressed her palm to the reader and stepped inside her quarters.

“I have some,” Faro said, stepping in behind her. “My quarters has a kitchenette.”

“Ah. Then let us drink there.” Ar’alani said, crossing to her bags and fishing out the whiskey. When she turned around, she saw that Faro looked uncomfortable again, but paid it no mind. She would get to the bottom of this, tonight.

“Thank you for being willing to share with me,” Faro said as they walked back out into the corridor. “I apologize if I was rude, earlier.”

“I did not find you rude,” Ar’alani said as they stopped next to another unremarkable door. “Actually, I think the Grand Admiral should be the one to--” She cut herself off as the door to Faro’s quarters opened and they stepped inside.

The space was _beautiful_.

It was the same size as Ar’alani’s own quarters, plus the attached kitchenette to one side. Bits of the drab Imperial gray still poked out here and there, but Faro had clearly done her best to cover it. The walls were covered with what appeared to be tapestries, solid colors in varying shades of red, maroon, and purple. Faro pressed a button on the wall as they entered, and the light switched from the sickly white bulbs in the ceiling to a softer white glow from string lights she had attached to the walls.

“Sorry for the mess,” Faro said as she crossed to the desk, a smoothly varnished wooden one. After turning a switch on a pole-lamp to illuminate the space further, she hastily grabbed a tunic and undershirt resting on the desk and unceremoniously tossed them towards a wicker hamper at the foot of her bed.

“It is fine,” Ar’alani said as she continued her survey of the space. The bed itself was the same standard issue Imperial frame, but Faro had dressed it in a black sheet set and comforter, with red pillows. Along the opposite wall, where in Ar’alani’s quarters were the two ugly sitting chairs, sat two large, round black bags that looked as though they were intended for sitting. With the other pops of color around the room, the gray of the carpet no longer looked sad; rather, it was a muted compliment to the space.

“Well, make yourself comfortable,” Faro said, gesturing to the bags on the floor. “I’ll grab some glasses.”

“Thank you.” Ar’alani crossed to one of the bags and cautiously lowered herself on it. It was surprisingly comfortable as she eased into it with her legs stretched out before her. It appeared to be filled with some sort of soft beads and threatened to completely swallow her before it settled.

“I have never seen this manner of chair,” she said when Faro returned with two tumblers, handing her one.

Faro chuckled. “Hammerly thinks they’re childish, but you won’t find anything more comfortable than a bean bag.”

“They are far nicer than the chairs in my quarters. Thank you for allowing us to drink here.”

“Sure.” Faro plopped into her own chair and began unlacing her boots. “I, uh. If you’re not comfortable with it, it’s okay, but I try to not wear shoes in here. Keeps it cleaner.”

“My apologies, Commodore.” Ar’alani said, setting down the bottle and removing her own footwear.

“Thanks. And call me Karyn. The boots are off, after all.” She said with a chuckle.

“Karyn,” Ar’alani echoed, trying the name out as she set her boots aside and began opening the bottle. “A lovely name.” She said it without thinking, and silently cursed herself. Karyn likely wouldn’t appreciate the comment, if she was uncomfortable with her.

To her surprise though, Karyn chuckled in response. “Thanks, I guess. Nowhere near as nice as yours, though.”

Ar’alani glanced at her as she got the cork out and began pouring the liquor, its fruity scent wafting upwards. The softer light of the string bulbs made it harder to see the blush itself, but the hint of it was present in the infrared.

She found herself immediately wanting to ask about it, but stopped herself just in time. She didn’t want a repeat of whatever had happened at dinner. _Drinks first_ , she thought. _Information later_. “Thank you. And your quarters are beautiful as well.” She handed a tumbler to Karyn, and gestured to the tapestries. “I take it we saw your influence in the cantina?”

Karyn nodded, tentatively sniffing her drink. “Yes; Hammerly and I coordinated the wall decor.”

“It is lovely. Far nicer than the rest of the ship, to be sure.” Ar’alani took a sip of the whiskey, appreciating its familiar sweetness, then burn as it went down.

Ar’alani watched as Karyn took her own tentative sip, trying to gauge her reaction. To her satisfaction, Karyn looked pleased with the drink, taking a longer sip after her first one.

“This is very good,” she said, holding the tumbler up and smiling. “And thanks for the compliment. I take it you don’t find the Empire’s sense of style to your taste.”

“Indeed I do not,” Ar’alani said. “Color has power over the mind. The Chiss find that lack of color suppresses thought and emotion.”

“I’ll agree with you there,” Karyn said. “That’s why I’ve done this to my quarters. We’re allowed to decorate, but not many others do. They think it’s too much work when they change ship.”

“That is a shame. Chiss vessels have technology in the interior plating that allows the occupant to change it to their desires.”

“Oooh,” Karyn said, leaning forward. “How do you decorate your quarters?”

Ar’alani smiled at the woman’s interest. “Lately I’ve been partial to yellow,” she said, taking another sip. Karyn mirrored her, seeming to take her cues on how quickly to indulge in the drink. “But I have played with a similar scheme to yours.”

Karyn opened her mouth to respond, but seemed to think better of it and closed it again. Ar’alani raised a brow (a quirk she’d picked up from Vanto and wouldn't have done if not for the alcohol in her system). “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Karyn said, again blushing.

Ar’alani very nearly sighed. She hadn’t expected the issue to come up so quickly, but it was driving her mad. She doubted three sips would hardly loosen her aide’s tongue, but she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Throughout our time together today,” she began carefully, picking her words. “I seem to have made you uncomfortable. I know you have said to not concern myself over it,” she raised a hand as Karyn opened her mouth to protest, “but I cannot in good conscience ignore it. Please, tell me what the issue is, that I may endeavor to repair it.”

“There’s really nothing you can do,” Karyn said. She looked… sad? “Please, it’s like I said earlier. It is a personal matter.”

“If there is nothing to be done, can you at least tell me what is causing the problem? Perhaps I can provide insight for you. A fresh perspective can be useful - that is why I asked for your presence earlier.” An eye for an eye, as the Basic saying went. Though perhaps not the best usage, given the nature of their conversation.

Karyn looked at her for a moment, chewing her lip. Ar’alani tried not to focus on that, instead keeping her gaze on the other woman's eyes. But it was difficult.

Abruptly, she seemed to come to a decision. “Blast it,” she muttered, then brought her glass to her lips and tossed its contents back.

“That is quite strong,” Ar’alani said, alarmed. “Perhaps equivalent to two or three of the drinks you normally consume.”

Karyn shook her head ruefully and gave her a wry smile. “I know,” she said. “I could taste it. But…” She shook her head again. “Can I have your word you will think of me no differently after I’ve explained?”

“Of course,” Ar’alani immediately agreed. Anything to make Karyn tell her what the problem was.

“And that you will never tell Thrawn?”

“I… Yes. I will keep this between us.” She said, perturbed. Did this have to do with him?

“Good. He would never let me live it down,” Karyn said. She reached up to run her hand through her hair, but her cap prevented it. Scowling, she plucked it off her head and tossed it onto the bed. She fumbled with her low bun for a moment, then pulled out some pins and set them aside, fluffing out her shoulder length curls.

Ar’alani watched her do this, Thrawn’s comment of finding humans charming again coming to mind. _Stop that_! She chided herself - Karyn was clearly bothered by something, to appear this flustered. She needed to focus in order to help her companion, particularly if it was something she couldn’t go to her commander about.

Karyn sighed heavily, then turned to her, seemingly steeling herself. “You’re beautiful,” she said without preamble. “Absolutely kriffing beautiful, and I’m… useless. I’m doing my best to ignore it, and you just make it too kriffing hard.”

Ar’alani sat back in her bean bag, stunned. That was it? That was the problem? Surely it couldn’t be something that mundane.

Karyn watched her for a moment, then sighed again. “I’m sorry. If you want to request a new aide, I understand.”

Ar’alani frowned. “What? Why would I do that?”

Karyn frowned too. “Because I just admitted that I can’t function properly around you?”

“You admitted no such thing,” Ar’alani said. “And you have proven to… to function quite well, in my opinion.”

Karyn’s frown deepened. “I don’t think you understand. I’m saying I--” Ar’alani held up her hand again.

“Let me tell you what I think, and you will tell me if I am correct,” she said. “I asked you about your discomfort because of how frequently I saw your face flush. Am I correct in saying these flushes occurred because you were embarrassed by finding me attractive?”

Karyn nodded, and Ar’alani went on before she could speak. “And you find such attraction embarrassing because you feel it is improper? Due to your Navy’s regulations?”

“Partly, yes,” Karyn said. “And also that’s just sort of how humans are, with that sort of thing.”

“And you are telling me that if I am offended by your attraction, I may request a new aide?” Ar’alani asked carefully.

“I… yes. That’s right.” Karyn said. She met her gaze steadily. “I understand if this makes you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Ar’alani said, coming to a quick decision. “This is ridiculous. I hardly find your attraction to me offensive. It is mutual.”

Karyn looked like she had been hit in the face with a brick. “What?” She sputtered.

“Was I unclear?” Ar’alani replied. “I find you attractive as well. That is not a reason we should not work together.”

To her surprise, Karyn groaned and sank back into her bean bag, closing her eyes in a frown. “What is wrong?” Ar'alani asked.

“That just makes it worse,” Karyn said, eyes still closed.

“How so?” Ar’alani asked, confused.

“Oh come on,” she said, sitting back up and glaring at her. “You know that we can’t do anything about it. So now this is all just going to be bouncing around in my head.” She shook her head. “I never should have told you,” she said sullenly.

“Why can we not do anything about it?” Ar’alani asked with a frown. This was not how she imagined this conversation going.

“I haven’t gotten to this rank by breaking regulations, Admiral,” Karyn said sourly.

“You are referring to your Navy’s fraternization regulations?”

“Yeah.”

Ar’alani outright laughed at that. “I am not a member of your Navy, Commodore,” she said with a chuckle. “For all intents and purposes, I am a private citizen aboard your ship. I am free to sleep with whomever I want. Including you.”

Karyn slowly turned her gaze to Ar’alani. She opened her mouth to speak, but again closed it. She seemed to wilt a little in her bean bag, and chewed her lip.

That did it.

Ar’alani mirrored Karyn’s action from earlier, tipping her glass back and finishing off her drink. Giving Karyn a small smile, she set the tumbler aside and got to her knees, closing the short distance between the bean bags and kneeling next to her.

Carefully, she reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Karyn’s ears. “May I?” She asked, glancing pointedly down at her lips then returning her gaze to Karyn’s eyes.

She nodded, and Ar’alani leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Karyn seemed to sigh as their lips met, and she leaned forward, bringing her hand up to cup one side of Ar’alani’s face as she deepened the kiss.

It started off chaste, as first kisses between new lovers often do, but soon turned hungry and wanton as both women leaned together, closing the distance between them. Ar’alani twisted her fingers in Karyn’s soft curls as Karyn pulled her closer, pleasantly surprised at how warm the other woman’s mouth was on hers.

Their teeth clacked together slightly, and she could feel Karyn’s lips tighten in a small smile as she whispered an apology. _Charming_ , she thought, before pulling her back in for another kiss.

Whether it was the alcohol that was making her sentimental, or the sheer newness of being so intimate with a Human, Ar’alani couldn’t decide as her hands wandered over Karyn’s body, exploring through the thick fabric of her uniform. _She is so soft_ , she thought, one hand running up Karyn’s ribs while the other cupped her face, her warm skin smooth beneath Ar’alani’s palm.

It was the contrast between that softness, and the uncomfortable hardness of the floor beneath her knees that made Ar’alani pull back. “Up,” she said as she stood, marveling at how cute a pout looked on Karyn’s face as the other woman chased her lips, upset at their departure.

Karyn’s pout turned into a grin as she took Ar'alani's offered hand. She was almost pulled off her feet by Ar’alani’s strong grasp, and giggled as she tumbled into her arms.

“Bed,” Ar’alani said, planting another kiss on the woman’s lips before turning them towards it.

Faro giggled again as they broke the kiss, and took Ar’alani’s hand as they stumbled towards it, tipsy from both the whiskey and the joy of being together. To her surprise, Karyn whirled her around, using the momentum to push her onto it first, seating her at the edge and stepping between her legs. Karyn took her face in both her hands, turning it up to hers and kissing her again, open-mouthed and heavy.

Ar’alani grabbed at Karyn’s hips, pulling her closer and enjoying the little gasp from the woman as she dug her fingers into her trim waist. She ran a hand upward, and was rewarded with another gasp as she palmed one breast through her uniform.

Karyn seemed to interpret that as a request, and removed her hands from Ar’alani’s face to undo the sealing strip on her tunic, breaking their now-breathless kiss to lean back and shrug the tunic off.

Ar’alani undid her own tunic as Karyn reached down and pulled her undershirt off with a flourish, appreciating the wonderful view as Karyn tossed it aside.

“ _Vah cart taskavcehn_ ,” she muttered under her breath, pulling her own arms free from her tunic as she brought them again to Karyn’s waist, running her hands along her smooth skin and up again to her breasts. Karyn closed her eyes and placed her hands on Ar’alani’s shoulders, enjoying the sensations as Ar’alani continued her exploration, palming up Karyn’s chest and along her shoulders before running her hands along her back to her bra clasp.

A quick twist of the clasp allowed her to pull it off Karyn’s shoulders and she tossed it aside before leaning forward and planting a kiss between Karyn’s breasts. Her skin tasted slightly salty as Ar’alani lathed her tongue upward before going to one breast, peppering it with kisses while she palmed the other, again marveling at the warmth and softness she found.

Karyn sighed as Ar’alani continued her ministrations, alternating between gentle kisses and playful bites before she took her nipple in her mouth, running her tongue along the hard nub and enjoying Karyn’s gasp as she grazed it with her teeth.

“Can… Can I take this down?” Karyn asked, voice husky. Ar’alani hadn’t even felt Karyn’s hand going to her hair and stroking the nape of her neck, busy as she was. She pulled back and nodded before moving her mouth to her other breast as Karyn gently pulled the elastic down her long ponytail, letting her raven hair cascade down her back.

“Wow,” Karyn breathed as she laced her fingers in Ar'alani’s hair, stroking through it gently before coming up to massage her scalp, the tips of her hair tickling the small of her back. The combined sensations sent goosebumps running down her shoulders, and she shuddered, pulling Karyn even closer to her.

That allowed Karyn to reach down and undo Ar’alani’s bra, and she leaned back to allow the other woman to slide it off her.

“You’re perfect,” Karyn breathed, staring down at her, and Ar’alani smiled - she couldn’t have understood what she had muttered in Cheunh earlier, and found the parallel endearing. She sighed, a shudder running straight through her core as Karyn leaned back to run her warm hands down Ar’alani’s chest, stopping at her breasts and cupping them gently. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation, her own hands trailing lazily down Karyn’s stomach before stopping at the hem of her trousers.

Ar’alani opened her eyes to gaze up at Karyn as she fingered the clasp of her belt. Their eyes met, Karyn’s expression hungry as she bit her lip again before leaning down to kiss her. It was a little difficult to undo the unfamiliar belt and clasp without seeing it, but soon she managed to pull the trousers down over Karyn’s perfect ass and Karyn stepped out of them, kicking them to the side and leaning forward to push Ar’alani back onto the bed.

“Wait,” Ar’alani said, breaking the kiss and being rewarded with another pout-turned-grin as pushed back against Karyn and stood, hands quickly undoing her own belt and trousers. She shimmied out of them before unceremoniously removing her underwear as well, tossing them across the room.

“If you would be so kind,” she said, smiling and stepping to Karyn again, one hand reaching for her waist to pull her in for another kiss and the other hooking into the waist of her underwear, “to take these off.”

“Yes, yes,” Karyn breathed through the kiss, and together they pulled her underwear down. Ar’alani felt her knees go weak at the moan Karyn gave as she cupped the wet space between her legs, dipping one long finger between her folds as she pushed Karyn back onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

They awkwardly shimmied more fully onto the mattress, Karyn clutching at her and kissing her fiercely as Ar’alani fisted her hair and continued to lazily stroke between her legs. It seemed their anatomy were similar, if each little gasp and whimper Karyn let out every time her finger brushed over the firm nub at the top of her slit was telling.

Ar’alani let out a gasp of her own as one of Karyn’s hands found her breast again, this time grabbing forcefully and pinching at her nipple. It sent an electric shiver straight between her own legs, and she re-adjusted her position to straddle Karyn’s thigh and grind against her. Karyn sensed her intent and bent her knee, pressing against her and allowing her better leverage.

She didn’t allow herself to become distracted by the wonderful pressure between her legs, though, and instead continued her exploration of Karyn’s own body. She carefully circled her finger lower, finding Karyn’s entrance and tentatively pressing against it.

“Please, _please_ ,” Karyn moaned, breaking the kiss and canting her head back. “Please.”

Ar’alani grinned at that before dipping down and pressing her mouth against Karyn’s neck and plunging that finger inside her.

Karyn practically _wailed_ , bucking her hips, and causing Ar’alani to gasp as her thigh pressed more fully against her. She ground her hips against her, curling the finger inside her with her rhythm and not even bothering to try and kiss her again, instead burrowing her face into Karyn’s neck and the pillows behind it.

After a few moments of Karyn shuddering beneath her, each twist and curl pulling a breathless moan from the smaller woman, she carefully pulled her finger back then added another, sinking her middle and ring fingers deep into her and curling upward. Karyn clutched at her desperately, seeming to no longer be able to speak, instead letting out a low whine as the hand at Ar’alani’s breast erratically grasped and pulled.

Ar’alani let her arm go out from under her, curling it around Karyn’s head as she laid fully atop the woman, gently pumping her fingers in and out. Karyn’s leg had long since collapsed, and she didn’t try to find that sweet pressure again, instead focusing on the writhing woman beneath her.

Her nose was buried in Karyn’s hair, the sweet scent of her shampoo filling her senses as Karyn traced a shuddering hand down her back, nails gently scraping her skin and setting more goosebumps alight. Carefully, Ar’alani turned her hand inside her and gently ran her thumb along the other woman’s clit, drawing out another whine.

Smirking, Ar’alani did it again, pressing her lips against Karyn’s neck and biting at the flesh, shivering as Karyn dug her nails into Ar’alani’s back. Each brush made Karyn moan, each time becoming higher and higher and Ar’alani pressed more firmly, and soon the moans because clipped gasps as Karyn’s breath caught in her chest, her tan hips desperately rocking to meet Ar’alani’s thumb as she pistoned in and out of her.

Ar’alani kept up the pace, finding just the right curl with her fingers to draw out those perfect gasps and whimpers, and soon she heard Karyn find words again. “Please, please, faster, _please_ ,” she begged between hitching breaths, and Ar’alani obliged, picking up the speed and grinding her thumb against the other woman until she let out a scream, back arching against her and Karyn’s entire body going stiff, then shuddering violently as her orgasm crashed over her like a wave. She clutched at Ar’alani, nails digging viciously into her skin as the taughtness gave way to more shudders, then shivers, then twitching as Karyn finally relaxed beneath her.

Ar’alani gently pulled her fingers from her and rolled onto her side, then was taken by surprise as Karyn turned towards her, clutching at her and curling into a ball with a violent tremble. Confused, Ar’alani held her, tucking her head under one arm and wrapping the other over her back and allowing Karyn to weave their legs together until they were pressed fully chest to chest. She was shuddering violently again, and Ar’alani thought she heard a muffled sob against her breast.

“Are… Are you alright?” She asked, voice heavy with concern as she ran her fingers through Karyn’s hair.

After a moment, Karyn took a deep breath and spoke, still pressing her face against Ar’alani’s chest. “Yeah,” she mumbled, the words muffled. “I’m okay. I’m sorry, this just… This happens sometimes.” She pulled her head back and looked up at her, cheeks wet with tears despite the small smile on her kiss-red lips. “Not sure why.”

She seemed to sense Ar’alani’s concern, and quickly spoke again. “It’s not you,” she reassured her, untangling one arm to wipe her eyes. “I guess it’s just a human thing. It was really good,” she added with a shaky laugh.

Ar’alani cocked her head, then brought a hand up to her face and gently wiped a tear away. “Then I am glad I have you to explain these things to me.” She smiled back, and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on the other woman’s lips. “As I said earlier - you are a wellspring of knowledge.”

Karyn chuckled at that. “Well Admiral, I’m glad you are pleased with me.”

Ar’alani smiled and kissed her again, finding the little chuckle too charming to resist. “Please, call me Ara.”

 


	3. Carefully Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity and confusion - poor Faro can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning into a whole big story in my head, which I'm pretty sure is just my brain's excuse to write more smut of these two. 
> 
> Nothing tooooo saucy in this chapter, but some important set up!

If promptly falling asleep in Ar’alani’s arms instead of reciprocating the mind-blowing sex bothered the Admiral at all, Ara didn’t show it.

At first, Karyn had been dismayed to wake up in an empty bed, dry-mouthed and head pounding. She had rolled over, slapping the chrono on her nightstand with sleepy vitriol before remembering the events of the night before. She had laid there, frowning at the ceiling and cursing herself for her stupidity - both for not reciprocating (how could she have just fallen asleep?) and for going through with the romp in the first place - when a smooth voice roused her from her regrets.

“Good morning. I took the liberty of using your caf maker.” Karyn raised her head, wincing at the movement and found Ara lounging in one of the bean bags, sporting nothing but her underwear and one of Karyn’s workout shirts, cradling a steaming mug of caf. “Yours is on the desk.”

“... Oh.” Was all Karyn could manage to say, squinting at the dim lights in her quarters. The pole-lamp was off, but even the string lights seemed cruel in her hungover state.

“I had a thought regarding my meeting with the Emperor, and comm’d Thrawn about it,” Ara went on casually as Karyn extricated herself from the mussed sheets and plucked her underwear from the floor, tugging them on haphazardly. “He has requested we meet with him in an hours time.”

“Right,” Karyn said, mind still foggy. She sat on the edge of the bed, and though she wished nothing more than to make a bee-line for the caf on the desk, she took a moment to find her undershirt and pull it on. She debated her trousers as well, but if Ara was comfortable enough without pants, she would follow her lead.

Karyn could feel Ara’s eyes on her as she carefully made her way to her feet and over to the desk, but she didn’t look over to her until she had taken a healthy gulp of caf and sank into the desk chair.

“Do you normally look this chipper after a night of drinking?” She asked grumpily. It was a jest in more ways than one - Ara looked to be her usual self, which one could say was not particularly chipper at all.

Ara gave her a small smile and took a polite sip of her caf. “I have been drinking _vervah_ for years. I did warn you, last night.”

“That you did,” Karyn grumbled, then found herself lost for words. What should she say? Thanks for the sex, sorry I fell asleep on you? You first next time?  _Kriff_. Would there even be a next time? That assumed that one, Ara didn’t think she was a pillow princess after her performance last night, and two, that any of this was a good idea in the first place.

Though, Ara was still here, wasn’t she? That had to be a good sign.

Ara’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “I would like to apologize for last night,” she said softly. Karyn’s eyes snapped back to her, and found Ara staring at her.

“What? Why?” Karyn blurted out. “If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me,” she added hastily, cheeks burning. “I’m sorry I fell asleep. I guess that whiskey hit me harder than I thought it would.”

Ara cocked her head to the side. “You should not apologize for that. It is my fault; I should not have served you so much.” Ara looked down at the mug clenched in her hands. “It was foolhardy of me to do so, and…” She paused, then seemed to steel herself, turning her gaze back to Karyn. “And my intentions for doing so were improper.”

Karyn frowned. “What do you mean?”

Ara gazed at her for another moment before speaking. “When I offered a nightcap to Thrawn, it was because I wished to discuss you with him, in private. I thought perhaps you disliked me, or I had offended you, and wished to rectify the situation. When he refused and instead pressed you into my company, I thought perhaps lowering your inhibitions would encourage you to discuss the matter with me.”

Karyn scoffed. “Yeah, well you were right about that. But I’m the one who decided to drink.”

Ara nodded. “That is correct, but my actions were still improper.” She gazed back at her mug again. “I understand if you wish to request Thrawn assign me a different liaison.”

Karyn frowned again. “Were you drunk, last night?” The question felt blunt, ugly. But she had to know.

Ara met her gaze again. “Yes,” she responded without pause.

“And do you regret doing…” Karyn swallowed, afraid of the answer. “Do you regret what happened?”

Again, Ara responded without hesitation. “I do not.”

Relief crashed over Karyn like a wave, but she had one more question for the admiral. “Were you trying to get me drunk to sleep with me?”

A shadow of a frown graced Ara’s proud brow. “No,” she said firmly. “That was not my intention. I had not seriously entertained that idea until you professed your attraction to me.”

Karyn smiled. “Then I think we’re good.” She chuckled. “I think we have a learning curve, when it comes to talking with each other. From now on, let’s have the important conversations sober. Deal?”

Ara gave her a small smile, one so similar to Thrawn’s it was almost unnerving. “Deal,” she said firmly. “In the spirit of such conversations, a question, if I may?”

“Sure,” Karyn said, taking a sip of her caf.

“Would you like to have sex again?”

Karyn nearly spat out her caf, and felt her face burn again. For a moment, she wanted to deflect the question as she had the others, when Ara asked about her blushing and whatever else had sent her gut churning with embarrassment. She just wasn’t used to people being so _blunt_ about such things. But that reflexive desire was what had led them to this problem in the first place.

Karyn sighed and gave Ara a wry smile. “Absolutely. I have to make up for my performance from last night, after all.” It felt odd speaking so bluntly in return, but also freeing, in a way. Like when one was walking along a beach, and came upon a stretch of hard-packed sand, the firm ground welcome after an unsteady slog through loose shoreline.

“I do not ‘keep score’, as the Basic saying goes.” She chuckled as she took a sip of her own caf. “But I certainly would not be opposed to such.”

Karyn smiled in return, then glanced at the chrono on the wall. “We have some time before we meet with the Grand Admiral,” she said casually.

A shadow of a frown appeared again, and Karyn felt her stomach drop. Too blunt?

“I doubt we have time for both that, and to get ready for the day,” Ara said, a tinge of regret in her voice. “I should like to shower and have breakfast before our meeting.”

“I’ve got food here,” Karyn said, standing. “And the officer’s quarters refresher is much larger than the one in your guest quarters, if you get my meaning.” She nodded towards the ‘fresher door hesitantly. “That is, if you want to.”

Ara gazed at her a moment that seemed to stretch on far too long in Karyn’s opinion. Then, casually, she quirked a brow and rose smoothly from the bean bag. “I do appreciate your sense of efficiency, Commodore,” she said lightly, tossing her obsidian hair over one shoulder. “Lead the way.”

~~~

It was perhaps both the longest, and shortest shower Karyn had ever taken. Normally, she was spartan in her morning routine, her short brown hair not taking long to wash. But this morning, the water was on long enough to run cold, her and Ara’s time together cut far too short by the frigid temperature and the need to not be late to their meeting.

Karyn’s knees ached as they walked down the _Chimaera’s_ halls to Thrawn’s office, scalp still tingling under her cap where Ara had clutched at her fiercely, legs trembling and barely able to stay upright against the wall of the refresher. Each twinge sent a fresh wave of pride rolling though Karyn as they walked, and she was unable to keep a tiny smile off her face as she remembered Ara crying out in a language Karyn didn’t understand and finally succumbing to the tremors, sliding down the wall to meet Karyn on the tiled floor as her orgasm crashed over her.

It was while they were curled together in a haphazard tangle of limbs that Karyn noticed the frigid temperature of the water and awkwardly clambered to her feet, almost dragging Ara with her. But the admiral didn’t seem to notice the temperature and had been intent on returning the favor, stopping only when Karyn regretfully reminded her through chattering teeth of their meeting.

“ _Later, then,_ ” she had promised, giving Karyn wink and a kiss before shutting off the water.

It took a great deal of effort to drag her mind away from imagining what later would consist of and direct her attention on Thrawn, who was waiting for them outside the meeting room.

“Admiral, Commodore,” he greeted them in his usual polite tone. “You look well rested. I take it your quarters are to your liking?”

“The _Chimaera_ is a well equipped ship, Grand Admiral,” Ara ( _no, Admiral Ar’alani_ , Karyn thought to herself) replied smoothly.

Thrawn seemed to pause, and for one terrifying moment Karyn thought that he knew Ar’alani had not spent the night in her guest quarters. But when he spoke again, it was with his usual candor.

“Indeed they are, Admiral.” Thrawn stepped aside and allowed Karyn and Ar’alani to enter the room ahead of him. He waited until they were all settled at the conference table, Karyn with her datapad out ready to take notes, before speaking again.

“I am curious to hear your proposal, Admiral. Does it involve a change from our discussion yesterday?”

“A small one, if you are willing to allow it,” Ar’alani replied. “It has to do with Commodore Faro.”

Karyn looked up from her datapad, frowning. Ar’alani had made no mention of such plan to her. Had Ar’alani decided she didn’t want her for her aide after all? Because of last night? She had mentioned she had requested the meeting with Thrawn before Karyn had woken… Maybe she had decided she didn’t want to work with Karyn after all.

Thrawn eyes flicked to her for a moment before returning to Ar’alani, waiting for her to continue.

“I should like Faro to accompany me to my meeting with the Emperor,” she said. “I believe it may prove useful to have a member of the Imperial Navy present who would be perceived as having no conflict of interest regarding the proceedings, but still supports the goals of our potential alliance.”

“An interesting proposal,” Thrawn said, sitting back in his chair and steepling his fingers as he so often did when in deep thought.

 _Interesting_ was one way to put it, Karyn thought. But _terrifying_ seemed more fitting. She had never been afforded an audience with the Emperor, and was glad for it. Yes, some members of the Navy, such as Captain Parck, had met with the Emperor and come out with accolades and praise. But so, so many others had met with the shadowy ruler and were never heard from again. Karyn didn’t like those odds, and was not keen on testing them.

“Your thoughts on the proposal, Commodore?” Thrawn’s voice cut into Karyn’s musings, and she stiffened slightly.

“I… I’m not sure how much help I could be sir,” Karyn said carefully. “And I will admit I have no particular desire to meet with the Emperor.”

Thrawn nodded slowly, thinking on her words. Karyn knew he would understand her misgivings - he always read her correctly. “He is an intimidating man, to be sure.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “This matter requires further consideration, but only if you accept such a request in the first place. Do you?”

Karyn swallowed. Should she do it? Thrawn was not one for unnecessary risks, although oftentimes he was the only one to see the true value of the risk he was taking. He certainly wouldn’t put her in harms way, though. At least, he wouldn’t feed her to the wolves.

“Would you still be party to the meeting as well?” Karyn asked.

“I would,” Thrawn replied. “This overture cannot commence without me.”

Karyn tried to gather her thoughts before responding, but found them slippery and wily, like trying to hold water in cupped hands. After a moment, she took a deep breath, regretting her answer. “I don't know, sir. I'm sorry. I want to help but... But I don't know if I can.” She paused. "May I think about it?"

“Of course,” Thrawn said. “Now I must apologize, but I must discuss some aspects of this matter with Admiral Ar’alani in private. If you would please give us a moment.” Thrawn’s tone was even, but there was something odd in his voice… And Karyn thought she caught Ar’alani stiffen at his words.

“Yes sir,” Karyn said briskly, and she quickly stood and made for the door. As it _whooshed_ shut behind her, she debated if she should head for the bridge or not. It would probably be best to wait here in the hall, despite the potential awkward glances from other crew members as they went about their day. Besides, Hammerly was on duty up there right now.

Making up her mind and feeling like a cadet waiting outside the commandant’s office, she stood as close as she could to the door, willing her ears to parse the low voices from inside. But try as she might, she couldn’t make out distinct words - perhaps they were conversing in their native tongue. 

Karyn sighed. It had been an unsettling past few days. What with Lord Vader aboard, rescuing the force-sensitive children, and gallivanting about the Unknown Regions like a tooka chasing a butterfly, she wondered how much more broken routine she could stand. But then again, it seemed to be a pattern with the Chiss. Taking carefully laid plans and modifying them as they went along. Karyn took out her datapad, shaking her head ruefully as she leaned more comfortably against the bulkhead. She might as well make use of the free time and get caught up on her reports, tedious though the work would be. She settled in for what she had a feeling would be a long, long wait.


	4. Forthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Ar'alani have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I promise I have a plot, and I promise there will be more smut. I just feel like this chunk works best as a standalone chapter, even if it is a bit short.
> 
> Shi'dramidi is an OC I came up with a while back, link to that ficlet at the end! It's short (~700 words) and cute.

Thrawn had to admit that he enjoyed having Admiral Ar’alani aboard. Watching her verbal spar with Darth Vader was perhaps the highlight of the mission, not counting the successful rescue of the _ozyly-esehembo_. Of course, her sharp tongue was not limited to Vader, and he also enjoyed the return of their once-familiar rapport.

And certainly, it was most enjoyable to watch the normally unshakeable Commodore Faro become so discomfited in the Admiral’s presence.

Not that such had been his intent when he assigned Faro as Ar’alani’s aide, of course. It was the obvious course of action - as his second in command, Faro was best suited to showing Ar’alani how he ran his ship, and educate her on the rest of the Navy’s operations. Eli had done well in tutoring the Admiral in Basic, so any language barrier would be negligible.

And really, Thrawn had expected Ar’alani to be the one most affected by the pairing. He and Ar’alani had not been apart for so long that he could no longer sense the small cues she gave indicating her interest in Humans, a curiosity that could not be called strictly professional. And Faro was the best choice to satisfy that curiosity, should either of them decide to act on it. She was excellent at her job, sound of mind and wonderfully competent. She was also very forward, when needed; a trait so few in the Empire possessed. Thrawn had been right in assuming Ar’alani would find her worthy of respect and trust, as evidenced by the Admiral’s request to have her present during their prior meeting.

Thrawn just hadn’t expected them to act on that curiosity so quickly (it had taken he and Eli _years_ ), or for it to manifest in such a manner.

“Your request places Commodore Faro in considerable danger,” Thrawn said in Cheunh, glaring at Ar’alani from across the conference table. “And her reaction shows you did not discuss this with her prior to this meeting.”

Ar’alani glared right back. “Should I have? Would your presence have tempered her answer? Or was her explanation of how you run your ship, and your relationship with your officers incorrect?”

Thrawn was silent for a moment. “I cannot give you a sure answer. I would hope that my presence did not affect her decision, as I have strived to build a proper atmosphere of command aboard my ship. But Humans do not come to decisions the same way the Chiss do,” he said, sharpening his glare a bit. “As I am sure you have discovered.”

“Speak plainly, Grand Admiral,” Ar’alani replied, unrebuked.

“You have slept together.” Thrawn said without preamble.

“We have,” Ar’alani replied, voice like ice. “I should think from your previous actions, such would not disturb you.” She left unspoken the fact that she found such actions untoward, and Thrawn inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“That in it of itself does not disturb me,” he said placatingly. “However, had I known you wished Faro to play a larger role in this important meeting, I would have tempered my actions.”

“And why is that?”

“Two reasons,” Thrawn said, leaning back in his chair and ticking off his fingers, a quirk he had picked up from Eli. “One. I’m sure you’ve realized Humans and Chiss have very different views on such relations in professional settings. I do not know how Commodore Faro handles such things - we have never discussed it. But it is an unknown factor in this situation, and must be accounted for. And two,” he leaned forward again, brow furrowing. “You’ve said you wish her there, as an impartial presence. Regardless of her own handling of your coming together, the Emperor may see it as fraternization, and not see her as impartial at all.”

“And how would the Emperor even know of this?” Ar’alani said, waiving her hand dismissively. “I certainly have no plans to divulge this information.” She glared at Thrawn again. “I had not even planned on discussing it with you. It is clear Kar- Faro does not wish you to know.”

“As is her right,” Thrawn said, ignoring Ar’alani’s slip. “But the Emperor is no ordinary man, as we have discussed. You recall my past _ozyly-esehembo_ , Shi’dramidi?”

Ar’alani nodded. “Yes. She was very powerful, and you did well by her.” Her tone became softer. “I should tell you, all of her children have had the Gift. She, and her family, have served the Ascendancy with honor.”

Thrawn nodded as well, allowing himself to remember fondly the disconcertingly perceptive child he had served with during his mission on Batuu. “Powerful is an understatement. She served so well because she could see the minds of those she served with.”

Thrawn thought he could detect a slight shudder from Ar’alani. “Yes. It was unnerving, but gave us an edge in many battles. Dozens in the Ascendancy owe their lives to her.” Whatever feelings Ar’alani had regarding Shi's presence in her mind, it was overrun by a deep sense of respect, and gratitude.

Thrawn inclined his head in acknowledgement, then continued. “The Emperor posses this same power.” He said bluntly.

Ar’alani glanced at him sharply. “He has seen your mind?” She hissed.

Thrawn shook his head. “No. Not mine. It appears that for whatever reason, only Chiss force-sensitives can understand Chiss thought patterns.” He chuckled darkly. “You will be safe from his prying.”

“But Faro will not,” Ar’alani said, understanding.

Thrawn nodded, and they sat together in silence as Ar’alani considered his warning. Faro’s presence could complicate an already delicate situation. While it was true the Ascendancy was reaching out with honorable intentions, a perception of ‘laying it on too thick’, as Eli would say, could hurt their cause. But the offer of Faro’s presence had been made, and to retract it for this reason… Thrawn sighed internally. So much of his work in grooming Faro into the strong commander she was had been focused on building her confidence. This could undo years of progress in one fell swoop, and it was entirely his fault for placing her in this situation in the first place.

“We should contact Commander Vanto regarding this.” Ar’alani’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Or perhaps, Commodore Faro should.”

Thrawn stared at her. “I do not understand.”

“He was in the same situation, when you and he met with the Emperor when you were first brought to the Empire,” Ar’alani said. “His knowledge of that situation could prove useful now.”

Thrawn frowned. “I believe you misunderstand the timeline of my and Commander Vanto’s relationship,” he said. “We did not even discuss such until several years into our tenure together.” Thrawn paused. “Additionally, Commodore Faro does not know of our relationship.”

Now it was Ar’alani’s turn to frown. “That is not the timeline he has recounted to me,” she said carefully. “He expressed to me that he found he was attracted to you when you began meeting on the _Strikefast_.”

Thrawn straightened at that. “I was unaware of such.” Thinking back on it now though, it made sense. He chuckled inwardly - years of tension and awkwardness could have been saved had they simply been more forthright with each other. And perhaps that spirit of forthrightness could serve them now. If anything, including Faro on the best way to resolve the matter would be less a blow to her confidence than outright retracting the offer. “If he was indeed dealing with such thoughts when we met with the Emperor, then perhaps you are correct in thinking his experiences could be useful.”

“I am glad you agree,” Ar’alani said. “Though this may prove a difficult subject to broach with the Commodore.”

Thrawn chuckled. “You are becoming better at reading Humans, Admiral,” he said, not unkindly. “And you are correct. She will find the situation most awkward.”

“Best get it over with, then,” Ar’alani said, rising and turning for the door. “Shall I fetch her, or do you have something else you wish to address without her presence?”

“Please,” Thrawn said, gesturing for the door with another chuckle. “She is probably dying to know what we have been discussing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to ficlet with Shi!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900024


	5. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faro does a lot of thinking, then a lot of... other stuff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO it has been a while yes it has TWO IMPORTANT THINGS
> 
> 1) Treason has dropped! Which has popped quite a few holes in my previous chapters (I won't go into it in case you have not read it yet - this fic is spoiler free!), though tbh I'm not too bothered. There are a few things in this chapter that had already been written (re: eli, mostly) that I'm just gonna leave bc i don't have the spoons to redo them right now. The final arc for this stupid plot HAS been modified as a result, though. Such is the way of things, so I have to rethink the final chapter completely.
> 
> 2) say hello to CHAOS_MONKEY they are an absolutely AMAZING writer and I hit a huge wall with this chapter and they swooped in and just did their thing with the smut and oh man. You are in for a treat and a HALF in the smutty part. 
> 
> (I asked them for a beta and their suggestions were so perfectly crafted and well-fleshed and I was like "yo. Lemme just leave these suggestions and add you as a co-author because GOD DAMN they are so good", and they are an angel and agreed. Do yourself the biggest favor of your life and go read their stuff. I promise you will not be disappointed.)
> 
> If you're just here for the smut, jump to the "---" :)

If Faro had been thrown for a loop when Admiral Ar’alani requested her presence in her meeting with the Emperor, that shock and confusion was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. 

She sat in one of the bean bags in her quarters, tunic traded for a comfortable undershirt and a glass of whiskey in her hand (Chandrilan, not Chiss), staring mutely at the tapestried wall as her thoughts tumbled about. 

After having been called back into the meeting room by Ar’alani, the shocking revelations had come quickly. Thrawn knew she and Ar’alani had slept together. The Emperor could read minds. Thrawn and Vanto were a couple. And, to her complete surprise, Vanto was more than a liaison to the Chiss - he now held the equivalent of Faro’s position in the CEDF. 

Faro didn't know why that fact struck her so boldly. Years ago, when she had first began working with Vanto, she had told him he belonged on the bridge. Thinking back to his polite disagreement, and his insistence that he was more comfortable as an aide, she might have gone to her grave thinking the unobtrusive man had continued in such a quiet manner. They had never discussed the matter again, and he had continued his behind-the-scenes work until Thrawn sent him away.

The holo-image of Vanto now - long haired, filled out, garbed in black, with a fire in his eyes that hadn’t been present the last time Faro had seen him - was burned into her mind. It was clear his time with the Chiss had changed him. He didn’t hold the same regal confidence that Thrawn and Ar’alani did (perhaps that was a trait innate to the Chiss), but there was no doubt that he had become a strong, competent commander. He possessed a new, quiet confidence in his own subtle way.

It was that confidence that gave Faro heart, now. 

Their holo-call had been short, with Vanto only having a few minutes before the _Steadfast_ made the jump out of comm range deep into the Unknown Regions. But Vanto had listened attentively, without reaction as Thrawn quickly explained Ar’alani’s mad idea and the problems it held. 

Vanto’s solution seemed nearly as mad as the idea itself. 

Because Vanto had no idea his thoughts were laid bare before the Emperor, he’d had no reason to hide them. And despite the obvious conflict of interest present, the Emperor had allowed Thrawn to keep Vanto at his side. Applying that notion, Vanto reasoned Faro’s best course of action was to simply… do nothing. There was no point in trying to hide her thoughts (as if she could, anyway), because the Emperor would likely interpret any attempt at deception as betrayal. 

It was true Faro believed this potential alliance to be beneficial to the Empire. The Chiss Ascendancy was powerful, and having allies in the Unknown Regions was a good idea in her book. She had thought that before she slept with Ar’alani, and still thought so now. The tricky part of this overture was convincing the Emperor that the Ascendancy’s intentions were good, that this truly was a handshake extended in goodwill. 

Vanto, in his quiet confidence, reasoned that since Faro had believed that from the start, her and Ar’alani’s connection wouldn’t matter. 

Normally, when it came to trusting a new person in her life, Faro went with her gut. She would hem and haw when appropriate, as she had when Thrawn first took command of the _Chimaera_ (she didn’t want people thinking she was a push-over, and normally asserted herself as confidently as she could), but throughout her life, she had learned her intuition was almost always right. Her gut told her Ar’alani came with good intentions, so she trusted it. 

It was that trust that Ar’alani wished to parade in front of the Emperor. 

Faro took a sip of her whiskey, mulling the idea over. It felt odd to be used in such a way. Her input on machinations of the Empire had been sought before - hard-headed bureaucrats seeking guidance or blessing on governorship appointments, the viability of Thrawn’s TIE Defender program, hopeful senators requesting her opinion on potential new naval bases. But all of those requests had been of her experience, her logic, her cold, hard reasoning. Never had she been asked to stand quietly before her Emperor and simply _be._

If Vanto’s opinion hadn’t been so easily given, and so readily agreed to by Thrawn and Ar’alani, Faro would have been terrified at the thought. As it stood now though, she was merely unsettled. Uncertain. 

Thrawn had seemed to sense that in her, and had dismissed her once the call was over to consider the proposal. He had given her the rest of the day off, and she had spent it in her quarters, nursing her single glass of whiskey. She had turned off her datapad and silenced her comm, allowing her mind to wander - and occasionally stumble - over the idea. 

Over the past few hours, she had narrowed down her trepidation to one small fact. That she was afraid. Not afraid of the Emperor; at least, not him specifically. More that she was afraid of what he would find. 

She had done her best to serve her Empire. She was loyal through and through, and have proved it time and again. She was loyal because she truly believed in the Empire’s goal of a safe, unified galaxy. She was a military woman, having fought in the Clone Wars and risen through the ranks of the Imperial Navy, and believed that military might was necessary to control the wiles of the galaxy. Smugglers, pirates, and general malcontents wouldn’t simply disappear if you asked nicely. 

No, she wasn’t afraid the Emperor would find her treasonous or disloyal. 

She was afraid he would see her, and find her weak. Useless. Incompetent, unfit for the position she now held. 

Faro had been waiting for her promotion to head the 231st Task Force, and it hadn’t appeared. Every time the nasty little voice in her head told her that the promotion hadn’t surfaced because she simply wasn’t good enough, she had tamped it down. She hadn’t been a commodore for long, and the Navy’s bureaucracy was just as tangled as the Senate’s. These things took time, and she was a good officer, and she deserved the promotion. 

She repeated that like a mantra. But what if she was wrong, and that nasty little voice was right? What if that nasty, insolent, stupid little voice whispered not to her, but to the Emperor? What then?

A soft knock at her door pulled Faro from her reverie, and she quickly rose to answer it, shaking her head to clear her dark thoughts. 

“Commodore,” Ar’alani greeted her, making no move to enter her quarters. She was dressed not in her admiral’s uniform, but practical black workout wear. “I tried your comm, but received no answer. Are you well?”

“I’m fine,” Faro said, stepping aside and gesturing Ar’alani to enter. “Sorry, I silenced my comm. Just mulling things over.”

“I apologize for disturbing you,” Ar’alani said. “You were not at dinner, and I had become concerned.”

Faro gave her a small smile. “Thank you,” she said, walking back to her bean bag and whiskey and gesturing for Ar’alani to join her. “I apologize for shirking my duties as your aide today. I wanted to give your proposal my full attention.”

Ar’alani watched her as she took another sip, her glowing eyes following the tumbler as she set it down on the floor beside her before returning to her face. “Then may I request you make it up to me by joining me in the training dojo?”

“Right now?” Faro glanced at the chrono on the wall, then grimaced. She hadn’t realized she had spent most of the evening slumped in her bean bag. 

“If you are available,” Ar’alani said. “I was going to train regardless, but partnered sparring is the most effective method of practice.”

Faro looked down at the last sliver of whiskey in her glass, then sighed. She had moped around long enough.

“Sure,” she said, picking up the glass and tossing the rest of the whiskey back. It was a gentle blend, one she had chosen for the sweet tingle in sent down the back of her throat, not to get drunk. “Let me get changed, and we’ll head down.”

Ar’alani wordlessly turned around as Faro donned her workout wear, an action Faro was surprised to find herself grateful for. She was already feeling exposed enough, having rifled through her thoughts and insecurities for hours on end. She wondered if her state of mind was that obvious to the admiral, or if Ar’alani was simply being polite. 

Their trek down to the training dojo was made in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. (Faro wondered exactly when they had become so comfortable with each other.) There were fewer crew members in the corridors at this hour, and Faro knew the dojo was likely to be unoccupied. Most preferred to work out before dinner, and retire to their quarters to wrap up the day’s datawork. It was to her surprise they found Thrawn in the dojo, sparring with Rukh. 

The pair didn’t stop their spar as she and Ar’alani entered. Faro grimaced as Rukh scrambled up Thrawn’s back like a beast climbing a tree, wrapping his oddly-jointed legs around the grand admiral’s torso and using his momentum to throw Thrawn heavily to the mat. But Thrawn was quick, and turned the fall into a roll, allowing his bulk to crush the smaller assassin and wrangle an elbow around the Nogrhi’s neck. They tussled for a moment longer before Rukh tapped out, and Thrawn released him. 

“Admiral, Commodore,” Thrawn greeted them, still seated and breathing heavily on the mat as Rukh rolled out from under him. “Are you well?” He asked, nodding at Faro.

“Yes sir,” Faro replied, feeling a bit odd as she gazed down at Thrawn. Normally, she had to look up. “I didn't realize I was so missed, today.”

“Your presence is a valued one,” Thrawn said, rising gracefully to his feet. “Have you reached a decision regarding Ar’alani’s proposal?”

Faro glanced quickly to Ar’alani before replying. “I… I’m not sure, sir,” she said a bit lamely. She wished she had a more definitive answer, but didn’t want to admit her fears to Thrawn.

Thrawn nodded sagely as he gazed at her, and Faro felt like Thrawn understood her trepidation regardless of her silence. Rukh stood silently behind him, peering politely at the group, and Faro suddenly felt a bit trapped under the three pairs of eyes watching her. “I am grateful you are giving the matter your full consideration, Commodore,” Thrawn said. “Perhaps some sparring will provide you a new perspective, and aid your decision.”

“I’m sorry, sir?” Faro asked with a frown. Her mind always felt clearer after a workout, but she would hardly call that a new perspective. 

Thrawn chuckled. “A personal philosophy,” he replied, and Faro heard Ar’alani snort softly beside her. 

“A Chiss philosophy,” Ar’alani chimed in, and Thrawn smiled. 

“Indeed.” He turned to peer at her thoughtfully. “It has been many years since we’ve sparred, Admiral. Will you indulge me?”

“I had hoped you would ask,” Ar’alani said, and Faro could hear the grin in her tone, even if her face remained as placid as ever. “Hand to hand?”

“Of course.” Thrawn’s eyes were glittering, and Faro and Rukh stepped smartly to the low bench along the wall as Ar’alani joined Thrawn on the mat. 

“Study her technique,” Rukh growled softly, startling Faro as they watched the two Chiss nod, then being circling one another on the mat. “Watch how she strikes, learn her patterns.”

Faro nodded, watching Ar’alani closely. The admiral was taller than Faro, but seeing her and Thrawn creep around the mat, both pairs of shoulders brought low and gazes almost predatory, Faro was struck by how much smaller Ar’alani was than Thrawn. She was like a scaled-down version of the grand admiral, matching his strong build but not his sheer bulk. 

Faro had just begun to wonder how in the world Ar’alani could hope to best Thrawn when she leapt forward, delivering a quick series of blows with her hands. Thrawn was just as swift, hands almost a blur as he blocked all of them, but Faro blinked and Thrawn was suddenly flat on his back, Ar’alani having swept his feet out from under him with a gracefully outstretched leg. 

Rukh actually _chuckled_ from beside her, the grating sound sending goosebumps down Faro’s arms as she watched Thrawn grin up at the admiral, accepting her hand as Ar’alani pulled him to his feet. 

The pair didn’t speak as they began circling again, and this time Thrawn was the first to strike. He swung his leg up in what would have been a vicious round-kick, had Ar’alani not swiftly ducked to avoid it. But Thrawn anticipated her move, and ducked as well as he completed the turn, reaching forward and pulling one of Ar’alani’s legs out from under her. Unsteady on one foot, Thrawn aimed a blow at her shoulder that she blocked, but was forced to roll with, and Thrawn quickly pinned her. 

“She is vulnerable when unbalanced,” Rukh muttered, and Faro absently nodded along, transfixed as the Chiss began again. They seemed to have found their rhythm, each striking and parrying and dodging with grace, now fully anticipating each other's moves and meeting each other as equals. Faro watched as the pair finally seemed to begin to tire, Thrawn’s blows becoming more clumsy with unmetered force and Ar’alani’s evasions becoming less steady, allowing her body to swing more freely rather than controlling her weight. 

It was Rukh who called out a gruff “Time!”, and the two Chiss finally stopped, neither taking the match. Faro realized she had been staring open mouthed, and quickly clamped her jaw shut. 

“I am glad to see you have kept up your training.” Ar’alani said, nodding at Thrawn as she sat beside Faro on the bench. 

“It is one of the few ways I have to remember home,” Thrawn said, and Faro was struck by the quiet longing in his tone. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Of course,” Ar’alani said, and Faro caught the gentle acknowledgement in her reply, acknowledgement of more than Thrawn’s simple gratitude for the practice. Suddenly, she feltleft awkward and small, sitting quietly on the bench as Thrawn and Ar’alani discussed the spar. She recognized the rapport in their voices as they slipped into Cheunh, and she felt like she was intruding upon them. 

“What did you learn?” Rukh’s quiet question came from beside her, pulling Faro from her thoughts. 

She sat up a bit straighter, and remembered the Nogrhi’s comment. “She’s vulnerable when she’s off-balance,” Faro murmured back, thinking on what she had seen. “And she’s quick. Quicker than me.”

Rukh grinned at her, bearing pointed teeth. “Good,” he said, and though he looked menacing, he seemed pleased she had been paying attention. “And where does she like to strike?”

Faro chewed her lip, replaying the spars in her mind. “Shoulders, torso… Thighs, if she can.” She looked at Rukh, who nodded for her to continue. “She wants to draw her opponents limbs in to block, so she can target others left unguarded, or used for balance.”

“Very good. Remember that, and you will have a chance.” Rukh chuckled, and Faro knew he meant no offense. He gave her a final grin as he rose to join Thrawn, the two admirals having wrapped up their conversation. 

“Admiral, Commodore,” Thrawn said, nodding to the pair as Rukh collected the various staves and truncheons Thrawn had apparently brought down to the dojo. “I hope we didn’t take up too much of your time.”

“Not at all,” Ar’alani said. “You were a good warm up.”

Thrawn smiled at the pair. “I am pleased you think so. Have a good evening.”

“You too,” Faro said, and as Thrawn and Rukh exited the dojo, she caught sight of Rukh shimmering out of existence as the door shut behind them. Briefly, she wondered how often she had seen Thrawn walking seemingly alone, secretly accompanied by his assassin. 

“Shall we?” Ar’alani said, rising to her feet and facing Faro. She seemed to have caught her breath again, and Faro’s thoughts came back to the dojo as she realized exactly what she had agreed to.

“Yeah,” Faro said, rising as well and following Ar’alani to the mat. She willed her shoulders to relax, allowing her years of hand-to-hand training come back to her as she fell into her ready position. She wasn’t exactly sure what she hoped for with this. Could she best Ar’alani? Come out with a draw, as Thrawn had earlier? Or did she simply hope not make a fool out of herself?

As Ar’alani struck out, feinting to one side, then whipping around and sweeping her legs out from under her, Faro realized the latter was probably her best option. 

“You are unfocused,” Ar’alani said as she easily tugged Faro to her feet. “Clear your mind. Focus on me.”

Faro nodded, taking a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She thought back to Rukh’s guidance, and imagined what Ar’alani would do. How the admiral would move on the mat, the lines she drew with her body, how her hair whipped as she sought her center of balance. Allowing that knowledge to strengthen her resolve, they began again. She watched Ar’alani’s hands closely as they circled, and managed to last a few seconds longer than before, blocking a few blows to her torso before her feet were swept out from under her a second time.

She wordlessly took Ar’alani’s offered hand, nodding again as she stood. “Focus,” Faro muttered to herself, and Ar’alani gave her a faint smile. 

They began a third time, and this time, Faro kept her gaze on Ar’alani’s face. She could just spy her pupils in her glowing eyes, and realized they gave her moves away. Faro managed to block several blows and deliver a few of her own until Ar’alani dropped low, spinning and again, Faro was swept off her feet. 

“Good,” Ar’alani said, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. “You’re learning.”

“Something like that,” Faro said, grinning at Ar’alani as they faced each other. She felt a flush in her cheeks, and she knew she was beginning to get tired. But a plan had begun to form in her mind. 

She held her own for a few blows longer with the next two spars, learning and remembering Ar’alani’s pattern. The lithe Chiss valued balance over force, and targeted Faro’s legs again and again after a series of strikes to her upper body. Thinking back to Thrawn’s assessment of the Grysk’s tactics, Faro made sure each time she went down, it was from a blow to her legs. 

She wanted to confirm her suspicion, and Ar’alani’s bias. 

“Do you wish to continue?” Ar’alani asked, glowing eyes peering down at Faro after her previous take-down.

“Once more,” Faro said, wiping the sweat from her brow. This was her chance. 

They began a final time, and Faro could feel the blood pumping in her ears. She was tired, and sore from hitting the mat so much, but she knew what she had to do. 

Faro parried a quick volley from Ar’alani, then stepped forward, jaw clenched, jabbing and striking as quickly as she could, none of her blows landing. Mentally, she grinned to herself. Her time was coming. 

They danced apart, drawing a wide circle as they faced each other, then came together again. This time, Faro shifted her weight, centering herself as she planted her feet and allowed a vicious blow from Ar’alani strike her shoulder. Instead of reaching up to parry it, or roll with the strike, she stood firm against it, keeping her arms free, and was pleased to see her timing was perfect. 

Ar’alani hadn’t expected Faro to stand firm. Her eyes widened slightly in shock, but she continued with her next strike, seemingly unable to alter her series despite knowing something had changed. Unbalanced, the Chiss brought her usual finishing move to bear and Faro grinned as she turned and caught Ar’alani’s leg in her arms. Faro _heaved_ against the stronger woman with all her might, practically tossing the Chiss to the ground. 

Ar’alani hit the mat with a solid _thud_ _,_ and for a moment, the two women stared at each other, chests heaving from exertion and adrenaline. Then, Ar’alani grinned.

“Excellent!” She said, and she clambered to her feet as Faro watched, stunned. She hadn’t expected to best Ar’alani in the spar - at most, she had hoped to throw her off enough to get in a few more blows and prove she was a worthy opponent. But as Ar’alani stood before her, obviously pleased with Faro’s victory, Faro realized what she had done and grinned back. 

“You allowed me to become complacent,” Ar’alani said, crossing to the bench and sinking onto it. “And used that against me. Excellently done.”

“I… yeah, that’s what I was going for!” Faro giggled, elated from having won the spar and Ar’alani’s glowing praise. She sat next to Ar’alani and found herself resisting the sudden urge to hug her.

“And you are much stronger than you appear,” Ar’alani continued. “Even if you are not as quick or agile as I, you took your strengths and used them well.”

“Well, Rukh helped,” Faro said, shaking her head. “He told me what to look for. So I guess it wasn’t really fair. You didn’t have a chance to study how I fight.”

“Why is that not fair?” Ar’alani said, her gaze becoming serious. “I knew you had seen me. Using all the knowledge you possess is not an unfair advantage.”

Faro chewed on Ar’alani’s words, and the admiral continued. “At the beginning, you were unconfident. It was your knowledge of my style that allowed you to best me, but you did not immediately use it. Why?”

Faro shrugged. “I don’t really know,” she said thoughtfully, chewing on her lip. “I’ve seen Thrawn fight before, and I know I could never beat him. You held your own against him, so what chance did I have?” 

Ar’alani said nothing, and Faro sat back, thinking. “I… I guess I needed to see for myself that what I knew would work.” She said carefully. “And compared to how you fight, what I did was very inelegant.”

Ar’alani chuckled. “You stood firm, and trusted your knowledge. It is a simple, effective strategy. In my opinion, that is quite elegant.”

Faro laughed, tossing her head and leaning against the bench. _Stars_ she was tired. “If you think so, I’ll take it.” 

Ar’alani smiled at her as she reached for one of the complimentary bottles of water beneath the bench, passing it to Faro. They sat in silence as they drank, trading the bottle back and forth, relaxing together. As Faro felt the thrill of her win wind down, she became aware of the ache in her shoulder from Ar’alani’s blow. Gingerly, she rolled the joint, and grimaced at the sharp twinge of pain that came with the movement. 

“Are you alright?” Ar’alani asked, noticing her expression. 

“A bit sore,” Faro said. She set down her water and rolled up her sleeve, and her eyes went wide. There was already a spectacular bruise blossoming on her upper arm, and she cursed herself silently. She shouldn't have used that arm to throw Ar’alani - the injury from the blow had no doubt been made worse by the exertion following seconds after. 

She looked up in time to catch Ar’alani’s frown. “May I?” The admiral asked, gesturing to her sleeve. 

“Sure,” Faro said, turning and craning her neck as Ar’alani gently pulled the fabric away, peering into her t-shirt to examine the upper part of her shoulder. Faro could see the bruise continue past the line of her shirt, and Ar’alani shook her head. She hissed slightly as the Chiss’s cool hands graced her skin, an uncomfortable combination of pain from the bruise and goosebumps from the Ar’alani’s gentle touch. 

“I am unfamiliar with Human anatomy, but it appears to be swelling, and the bruising continues to your back,” she said, gently replacing the fabric. She looked at Faro with sympathy. “My apologies for striking so hard. I… It wasn’t my intent to harm you.”

“You thought I would block it,” Faro said, wincing again as she shrugged - she would have to remember not to do that. “It’s not your fault.”

Ar’alani didn’t reply, and Faro wondered how bad the bruising on her back looked. “Keep me company in the medbay while I get it looked at?” She joked. 

“Of course,” Ar’alani replied immediately, and Faro was surprised. The Chiss gave a sly chuckle, and continued. “I had hoped perhaps we could spend the rest of the evening in your quarters,” she said mildly, and Faro felt her cheeks flush at Ar’alani’s casual implication. “But it seems it’s my fault we must take a detour.”

Faro opened her mouth to reply, then shut it, blushing furiously. She had almost completely forgotten the entire reason for all her mental turmoil today. But then again, she supposed, getting caught up in one's own insecurities and fears could do that to a person. 

“Officer Bardi runs a tight bay,” Faro said, thinking quickly. “She’ll have me patched up in no time. Perhaps we’ll find we still have some time together before the evening is done?”

Ar’alani smiled again. “If she is efficient as Thrawn demands, I think we will.”

Officer Bardi was predictably cross at Faro’s reason for the visit to the medical bay (“I expect this sort of nonsense from Thrawn, not you!”), and she and Ar’alani accepted the doctor’s scolding with good grace. 

 

\---

 

As Ara pinned her to the wall in her quarters, Karyn wondered if she might end up accidentally breaking her promise to take it easy, and not reinjure her shoulder before it could heal. 

 _“Careful,”_ Karyn hissed, angling herself so her shoulder (which was now in a sling) wasn’t pressed up against the doorframe, and Ara chuckled.

“Sorry,” Ara muttered, pausing her ministrations at Karyn’s neck to whisper an apology. “I forget myself.”

Karyn giggled, taking the opportunity to reverse their positions (a decision made for its sensibility, and because she _wanted_ to) and press herself up against Ara, her free hand grasping Ara’s hip and pulling the admiral flush against her. She leaned close to the Chiss, trailing soft kisses along her statuesque neck down to her collarbone, taking advantage of the low neckline of her workout shirt.

Ara hissed and tangled her hand in Karyn’s hair as Karyn seemed to find a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone, and Karyn grinned against her, relishing the sounds Ara was making. Karyn had little coherent memory of their first night together, and their time in the shower had been rushed. Now, clear headed with nothing to interrupt them, Karyn wanted to take her time, savor the beautiful woman who was almost trembling beneath her touch.

Slowly, Karyn worked her hand underneath Ara’s shirt, lightly brushing the smooth skin of Ara’s hip and back. Her flesh was cool to Karyn’s touch, muscles tensing as Karyn continued her exploration. Karyn had always marveled at the particular beauty all women seemed to possess, soft lines and gentle curves belying a quiet, hidden strength. She trailed her fingers up and down Ara’s spine as she continued to mouth at her collarbone, feeling Ara shudder beneath her. It was almost intoxicating, wielding such power with such simple gestures, and she craved those little indications that Ara was slowly losing her composure.

Karyn pouted as Ara gently pushed her back, then grinned as the admiral swept off her shirt and sports bra in one dramatic flourish. Ara leaned back against the wall, tilting her head back in an unspoken request for _more_. 

Karyn obliged, still grinning as she trailed a line of kisses over one of Ara’s breasts before returning to the spot on her collarbone that left the admiral trembling. Karyn continued her exploration with her hand, cursing the sling confining her other arm as she mapped the curves of Ara’s belly and chest. It was awkward to bring her free hand across her to cup and squeeze Ara’s breast, but the whimper she was rewarded with when her fingers found Ara’s nipple was worth it. 

“I don’t know if I could stand it if you had the use of both hands,” Ara moaned as Karyn stooped to take one nipple in her mouth, gently grazing it with her teeth as her hand continued its work on the other. 

Karyn brought her mouth off Ara’s breast with a lewd _pop_ before grinning and kissing her deeply. “The sling will be off by the time we have to take you back to the Ascendancy,” she said breathlessly, shivering as Ara curled her fingers tighter in her hair. “We’ll have to make time for it.”

“And perhaps find more time later,” Ara said, and Karyn found herself puzzling over that statement before she was distracted by Ara tugging her shirt off, collapsing into a fit of giggles as it got hopelessly tangled in her sling. 

Together, they managed to work Karyn’s shirt free and make their clumsy way over to the bed, leaving a trail of shed clothing scattered in their wake. They collapsed onto the bed together, Karyn flopping against the pillows as Ara straddled her hips, trailing her nails lightly against her sides. 

They sat there like that for a moment, just staring at each other. Karyn took in the sight of Ara perched above her, practically basking in the faint light emanating from Ara’s glowing eyes. She reached a hand up and trailed it along Ara’s face, thumb lightly brushing over the other woman’s perfect cheekbone. Ara sighed, leaning into the touch and reaching up to undo her ponytail. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders, almost reaching to brush Karyn’s stomach, and Karyn’s breath nearly caught in her throat. 

“You are stunning,” she whispered reverently, carding her fingers through Ara’s hair. “I don’t know what to do with myself, I can’t stand it.”

Ara chuckled. “I could say the same of you,” she said, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, hair falling forward and tickling Karyn’s shoulders. “But _I_ certainly know what to do with you.”

Ara deftly slid off to one side, stretching out next to Karyn and lazily trailing a hand down Karyn’s chest. Karyn sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing into the gentle touch and shivering at the trail of goosebumps left in the wake on Ara’s fingers. She moaned as Ara’s nails ghosted over her nipple, already pert from arousal, and arched her back, taking care not to put weight on her injured shoulder. 

“So sensitive,” Ara muttered, repeating the motion on Karyn’s other breast before gently cupping and squeezing, running her strong hand over the woman’s chest. Karyn could feel heat gathering in her core as Ara continued her careful exploration, mapping the curves of her stomach, her waist, her hips with agonizing slowness before finally making her way between Karyn’s legs. 

Slowly, Ara ran a finger up and down Karyn’s slit, drawing stuttering sighs as she tentatively explored deeper and deeper with each pass, until Karyn moaned as Ara finally pressed the tip of one finger inside her. 

“Amazing,” Ara whispered, placing gentle kisses on Karyn’s neck as Karyn arched against her. Ara teased her, circling her entrance with the one finger, adding pressure to her clit with her thumb. Karyn gasped with each gentle circle, tentative pressure promising more, then drifting away before delivering. 

“Please,” Karyn begged, practically writhing beneath Ara’s touch. She reached over with her good arm, nails stuttering down Ara’s shoulder, desperate to touch the woman who was teasing her so. “More.”

She felt Ara grin against her neck, teeth brushing her skin before Ara quickly slipped two fingers inside her. Karyn gasped as she felt Ara curl them against her, then continue their circling, each brush against her front wall drawing more and more tortured moans from her lips.

Karyn didn’t know how long they laid there together, Ara switching between tracing lazy circles inside her to pulling out and massaging her clit, before dipping into her again, the heel of her palm taking over where the angle meant her skillful thumb could not. 

She could feel her orgasm approaching, building and burning inside her as Ara sped up agonizingly slowly until her hips were bucking up into the touch entirely of their own volition. Karyn tried to fight it, not wanting this to be over too soon, but Ara somehow knew exactly how to draw her higher, every touch seeming designed to stoke the fire in Karyn's belly.

Ara was watching her with a tiny smile, lip caught between her teeth in playful concentration, and it took almost all of Karyn's willpower to gasp out a plea for Ara to stop just before she tipped Karyn over the edge.

“Are you alright?” Ara asked, gently withdrawing her fingers and peering down at Karyn. 

“Yes,” Karyn breathed when she found her voice, chest heaving, regretting the empty feeling now between her legs. “I just… I don’t want to repeat last night,” she admitted, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind Ara’s ear. “Let me touch you.”

Ara smiled down at her. “I would not mind a repeat of last night, but if you insist…” She trailed off, sitting up as Karyn attempted to readjust herself on the bed. Karyn tried to sit up as well, forgetting her shoulder and wincing as pain shot through it again. 

“An idea,” Ara said, placing a hand on Karyn’s chest and gently pressing her back onto the pillows. “If you are agreeable to it.”

Karyn arched a brow, and Ara smiled, climbing up onto her knees and making her way towards the head of the bed. Karyn understood, and grinned, scooting down to allow Ara to straddle her shoulders. 

“Is this alright?” Ara asked, gazing down at Karyn between her legs. She was careful not to press her knee up against Karyn’s injured shoulder.

“Absolutely,” Karyn breathed, taking in her scent and running her free hand along Ara’s thigh before turning and peppering all she could reach with kisses, taking her time before she made her way to Ara’s center. She grinned at the gentle sigh Ara gave as she ran her tongue along Ara’s slit, savoring the sharp taste she found. The admiral was almost dripping with arousal, and Karyn grinned at the thought, a flicker of pride creeping through her haze of lust - Ara was wet for _her._

Karyn chuckled as Ara’s fingers again found her scalp, curling and tangling in her hair as Karyn matched Ara’s languid pace from earlier. She traced Ara’s folds before dipping her tongue inside her, curling then lathing it upward and drawing a quiet moan as she grazed Ara’s clit. She repeated the motion several times, and as Ara began to rock her hips above her, Karyn picked up the pace, mouthing at Ara’s clit and tracing nonsense shapes with her tongue against her velvet flesh. She alternated between teeth, tongue, and lips, increasing the pressure as Ara began to pant, and Karyn was sure Ara was on the verge of coming before the Chiss suddenly sat up, gasping.

“What--?” Karyn muttered, confused as Ara climbed off her without so much as a glance before flipping and straddling her again, this time leaning forward across her belly. 

“ _Together_ ,” Ara said before dipping down and taking Karyn’s clit between her own lips, and Karyn gasped as Ara hitched up one of her thighs, sinking her fingers deep into Karyn’s cunt and rasping her tongue down her clit. The persistent ache between her legs hadn’t faded while Ara perched above her, the burning arousal Ara crafted still simmering, and every flick of the admirals talented tongue sent a fresh wave of fire racing through her. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Karyn breathed, picking her head up and burying her face between Ara’s leg, setting the other woman trembling again. She reached up and pressed Ara further down, managing to get her free hand up and around Ara’s strong thigh to dip the tips of two fingers inside her. She felt Ara moan against her, chasing the shallow penetration, and Karyn made up for it by focusing on her clit, sucking and working her tongue over it, harder and faster as Ara's moans grew steadily more desperate. It was nearly impossible to focus through the blur of her own orgasm quickly approaching, Ara's tongue and fingers never faltering even as she ground herself down onto Karyn's tongue, her hips bucking under Karyn's hands.

Karyn kept going, desperate to feel Ara come on her, and suddenly Ara shuddered, her cry muffled between Karyn's legs, grasping at her thigh and letting her fingers finish the work of her mouth as she came. Karyn followed only seconds later, finally pushed over the edge Ara had so tantalizingly worked her too, her vision whiting out as her orgasm crashed over her. 

Ara collapsed on top of her, face pillowed on Karyn’s thigh and legs tangled in the pillows above Karyn’s head, breaths slowing as shudders continued to course through her. Karyn threw her head back against the pillows, feeling her warm cheek press up against one of Ara’s cool calves as she tried to ignore the ringing in her ears. 

“Outstanding,” Ara muttered after a moment, the words muffled against Karyn’s leg. “Absolutely outstanding.”

Karyn chuckled, and she felt Ara kiss her thigh before carefully climbing off her, shuffling around before collapsing in the crook of Karyn’s proffered arm. Karyn was sure the taller woman’s feet were dangling off the edge of the bed, but Ara didn’t seem to mind as she curled up against her.

“That was a good idea,” Karyn said mildly once she caught her breath, and Ara chuckled, throwing an arm across Karyn’s stomach. 

“Perhaps the best I’ve had in a while,” Ara agreed. There was a pause, then she spoke again, her tone quiet. “I know you have not been a fan of my ideas, of late.”

Karyn frowned. “You mean with the Emperor?” She asked, and she felt Ara nod against her.

Karyn sighed. “I’ve been a fool,” she said, trailing her fingers along Ara’s shoulder. “A fool and a coward.”

“What do you mean?” Ara asked, leaning up to look at her. 

Karyn sighed again. “I didn’t have an answer to your proposal earlier because I was - because I _am_ \- afraid,” she said, forcing herself to meet Ara’s gaze. “I’m afraid of what the Emperor will find when he looks inside me.”

Ara didn’t speak, letting Karyn chew over her next words. “But I… I think I am being foolish about it,” she said carefully. “Earlier, when we sparred. At first, I didn’t trust myself. I didn’t think I was good enough. But I was wrong, about myself. I _did_ know what to do. I just needed to stand there, and... actually do it.”

Ara nodded again, and Karyn went on. “I think that’s what I need to do here. I need to trust myself, and trust what I know. And I need to stand there, and do it.” She gave Ara a small smile. “I will come with you to see the Emperor. I’m afraid of what he’ll find in me, but I _know_ that I am good enough.”

Ara smiled back. “Of course you are,” she said, cocking her head and peering down at her. She reached up and smoothed Karyn’s bangs off her forehead, then trailed her fingers down her cheek as Karyn had earlier. “Of course you are good enough. I would not have asked you to stand by my side otherwise.”

Karyn smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into Ara’s touch. “Thank you,” she whispered, and she felt Ara settle down beside her. After a moment of slight fumbling, Ara worked the blankets out from under them and drew them up, snuggling down into the soft pillows and together, they drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Joint Operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED IT
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long
> 
> So, there is a teensy, tiny sort-of-not-really Treason spoiler. If you haven't read it, you won't notice it at all and it won't affect your reading of that story, i super duper pinky promise. Think of this fic as "what could have happened" instead of Treason.
> 
> Anyway, here we go! Thank you for reading! <3 <3

Faro shivered as the red-robed Imperial guards led her, Admiral Ar’alani, and Grand Admiral Thrawn into the Emperor’s throne room. 

Logically, she knew there hadn't been any change in temperature. But she couldn’t help feeling like she had been plunged into an ice bath as they approached the plinth, the Emperor swathed in a simple black cloak, nearly disappearing into the darkness of the austere throne. Lord Vader stood beside him, slightly behind the center of Imperial power, arms crossed over his massive chest. Despite his position putting him slightly lower than the Emperor, Faro still felt as if his presence loomed over her. 

The trio stopped their approach a few meters from the throne, with the guards moving to flank them, and for a long moment, no one spoke. Faro could just spy the Emperor’s eyes peeking out beneath his heavy hood, and another wave of goosebumps coursed over her. Their molten gold lingered on her for a moment, piercing and cold despite the intense heat of his gaze, before he turned his head to Thrawn.

“Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” the Emperor said, his voice like crushed ice. “So many years ago, you were brought to me by Captain Parck, as a _gift_ ,” he said, leaning on the last word like an epithet. “Who now have you brought before me?”

“My Emperor,” Thrawn said respectfully, inclining his head. “May I present Admiral Ar’alani, of the Chiss Defense Fleet. She comes bearing a message from the Chiss Aristocra.”

The Emperor turned to Ar’alani, who inclined her head respectfully. “Emperor Palpatine,” she said, meeting his gaze. Faro felt another shiver run down her back as the temperature in the room seemed to drop even further. Behind the Emperor, Vader shifted his weight slightly. “I bring formal greetings from the Chiss Ascendancy. You can imagine our surprise when we learned that one we had exiled,” she cast a quick, sideways look to Thrawn. “Had risen to a position of power in your Navy. Despite our reticence in acknowledging Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s new rank and station, we are grateful you have allowed this. Had you not, our children would not have been returned to us, and for that, we thank you.” Ar’alani bowed her head, and Vader again shifted behind the Emperor.

“Do you wish to speak, Lord Vader?” The Emperor said softly, eyes still on Ar’alani. 

“No, my master,” Vader said, and Faro felt her world tilt for a moment as she recognized Vader’s tone - it was one of subservience. She hadn’t even thought Vader was capable of that. “I have nothing to say we have not already discussed.”

“Then mind yourself,” The Emperor said, a new, dark edge to his words. “You have travelled far, Admiral Ar’alani,” the Emperor continued, leaning forward slightly in his throne. “Surely that is not all the Chiss Ascendancy wish to say?”

“No, your majesty,” Ar’alani said. “The Aristocra believe it is time a formal agreement was reached between the Empire and the Ascendancy. A first step, if you will, down a path that will be mutually beneficial to us both.”

“I see,” the Emperor rasped, sitting back again. He paused, steepling his long, wrinkled fingers in front of him. Faro both saw, and felt, his unnatural gaze return to her, and she straightened a bit. Was this when he was going to read her mind? Would she be able to feel it when he did? Vanto hadn’t mentioned feeling anything, but then again, he wasn’t even aware the Emperor was doing that. Maybe there would be--

“Commodore Faro,” the Emperor cut into her thoughts. “You were aboard the _Chimaera_ when the Chiss children were discovered, and returned. Did you also observe the Chiss scout ship Lord Vader saw in the final battle against these Grysks?”

Faro’s eyes widened. A _Chiss_ scout ship? She could spy Ar’alani stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

“No, your majesty,” Faro said, feeling incredibly small. She was surprised her voice was as strong as it was. “I was focused on the attacking ships, all of which were either older, Republic-era fighters and transports, or Grysk. No other ship caught my attention.” She paused. “It’s possible an observer that wished to remain unseen did escape my notice. I apologize, my Lord.”

The Emperor eyed her for another moment, then turned back to Ar’alani. “Explain,” he said softly, voice dripping with unspoken threat.

When Ar’alani spoke, her voice was clear and strong. “The Ascendancy had been tracking the missing children,” she said firmly. “There had been disagreement amongst the Ruling Council whether or not a handful of children were worth the resources of a full military engagement. Our defensive forces take a…” Ar’alani seemed to be searching for the word she wanted. “A different approach to warfare than your own military.”

She drew a breath, and shot another quick glance to Thrawn. “When we saw the Imperial Navy readily engaging the Grysk forces, and upon intercepting the warning Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo delivered, the Ruling Council altered their stance on the matter. It has become clear the Grysks intend to use our own people against you and your Empire. The Aristocra proposes a joint military effort patrolling the border between your Empire and the Unknown Regions to quell this threat.”

“I see,” the Emperor said icily, turning to Thrawn. “Grand Admiral. This is a different answer than the one you gave Lord Vader.” 

Thrawn inclined his head. “It has been many years since I have heard of the political atmosphere in the Ascendancy. I had wrongly assumed the tensions present at the time of my exile had boiled over into civil war.”

“If the Grysk threat is allowed to proliferate, they still might,” Ar’alani cut in harshly, and Faro jumped a little. “This is another reason we seek an alliance, your majesty. The Grysks are a threat to us both, and only good can come from their obliteration.”

“And how do you propose we achieve their demise?” The Emperor asked, eyes glittering. “If they are so powerful, perhaps I would do better to seek an alliance with them.”

Faro felt her jaw clench at the Emperor’s words, fear and anger rising in her gut. An alliance with the _Grysks?_ A people who kidnapped children, forced them into slavery, killed their captors and themselves without a second thought?

Besides that, a people whose carefully planned military operation had been wiped out by a single Star Destroyer and a few squadrons of fighters?

“You wish to speak, Commodore?” The Emperor again cut into her thoughts, and Faro shivered again at the wicked smile playing on his thin lips. 

“I…” Faro opened her mouth, then closed it as she thought on her words. She didn’t want to trip over herself in her haste or anger, and she willed herself to take a deep breath. “Yes, your majesty. Having engaged the Grysks several times, I do not think they would be an ally worth cultivating. While a formidable adversary, we were able to defeat them with careful preparation and planning.”

“If you were able to so easily defeat them, why bother with an alliance with the Chiss, then?” The Emperor asked. Thrawn opened his mouth to speak, but the Emperor held up a hand. “Commodore?”

Faro swallowed again, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up. “It was thanks to Grand Admiral Thrawn’s knowledge of the region, and his understanding of Grysk tactics, that allowed us to gain the upper hand. Knowledge he possessed because of his… heritage.” She finished awkwardly. While she hadn’t noticed any animus between Thrawn and Ar’alani on the _Chimaera,_ Faro didn’t forget the look Ar’alani had sent him when she mentioned his exile. 

“Knowledge you, nor any other commanders in the Imperial Navy, possess.” The Emperor said softly, and Faro nodded.

“Yes, my Lord.” She hesitated, then continued carefully. “I believe a formal alliance with the Chiss would provide us with that knowledge, and enable us to more easily defeat the Grysks infringing on our borders.”

The Emperor nodded slowly. “What exactly is the Chiss Aristocra proposing?” He asked Ar’alani after a long, tense moment.

“The Aristocra would dedicate a task force of the Defense Fleet to patrolling the border to your Empire,” Ar’alani said. “The commanders of this task force would work in tandem with an equivalent Imperial task force, exchanging information and providing support in battles, if needed.”

“Has the Defense Fleet already made preparations for this?” The Emperor asked. Faro noted there was a hint of a wry smile on his lips, and she wondered what exactly he was asking.

Ar’alani didn’t hesitate. “Yes, your majesty. Should you agree to our proposal, I have already been selected to head the task force. It is ready and waiting for your decision.”

“I thought it might be,” the Emperor said. “Confidence is a Chiss trait, it seems.” His eyes flicked to Thrawn, then back to Ar’alani. “I am open to your offer, Admiral.” The Emperor said, rising to his feet and descending from his throne to meet them on the sanguine carpet. “If you and your companions will accompany me, we will discuss the details of this joint operation. I am curious to know what else the Chiss have planned for this endeavor.”

Faro let Ar’alani and Thrawn take the lead next to the Emperor, she following respectfully behind. She found herself relieved to be behind the Emperor as well; she needed a reprieve from his unsettling stare. 

Unfortunately, her reprieve was short lived. 

“I wonder if you have served under Admiral Thrawn too long,” Vader rumbled, falling into step beside her. 

“My Lord?” Faro asked, turning to look at him as the Emperor led the way out of the throne room down another long hallway. 

“You have picked up his habit of speaking too much,” he growled, turning his lifeless mask to meet her gaze. 

Faro felt the blood leave her face, and she forced herself to take a deep breath. “I apologize, my Lord,” she said softly. “I meant no disrespect.”

Vader stared at her a moment longer, then turned and strode forward to walk alongside the Emperor, leaving Faro on her own at the back of the small parade. She could guess what that had been about - she didn’t think she spoke excessively. The Emperor had asked for her opinion, after all. 

Vader just didn’t like that she had a different opinion than him. 

The next few hours they spent in the Emperor’s planning suite were painfully tense for Faro. She tried to be mindful of Vader’s warning, and spoke only when she was asked, but it seemed the Emperor wanted her opinion just as often as he wanted Thrawn’s. Either confirmation of Thrawn’s deductions, or the viability of certain troop movements, or if she had any other ideas for the situation. She agreed with Thrawn on nearly everything, though perhaps she was less confident of their plans than he. 

It didn’t help that the Emperor didn’t even glance at Vader the entire time. 

Faro thought she was nearly going to crack under the strain of it all when the Emperor finally sat back in his chair, a satisfied look on his scarred face.  

“I believe we have reached an accord, Admiral Ar’alani,” the Emperor said, eyeing the admiral through the projection on the holotable. “I accept the Ascendancy’s offer, and we will assign Task Force…” The Emperor trailed off, turning his gaze back to the projection in front of him. “231 to the operation.”

Faro felt her elation at the Emperor’s formal acceptance dampen slightly as he chose the task force. 231 was supposed to be hers, at some point. But if he was cutting it out from its normal patrol and reassigning it, it likely had already been assigned a new commander. 

“Excellent,” Ar’alani said, sitting up straighter in her chair. “Who will be my equivalent commander on the Imperial side? Admiral Thrawn?”

Faro felt the hair on the back of her neck rise again as the Emperor turned his unsettling gaze to her. “Once she has finished with her pre-command orientation, _Admiral_ Faro will be your contact.” His lips curled in a dark smile. “I believe you two have already developed a rapport, and her previous experience with the Grysks makes her the obvious choice. Additionally, I have need of Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s services elsewhere. Congratulations, Admiral.”

Faro felt her eyes widen. _Admiral_ Faro? 

“I-- Thank you, your majesty,” Faro breathed, ignoring Vader’s obvious glower from behind the Emperor’s chair. Technically, she didn’t need to be promoted in order to command a task force, but it was clear the Emperor had his own, private reasons in mind. She wasn’t going to complain when an unexpected promotion was dropped in her lap. “I will carry out your will to the best of my ability.”

“I’m sure you will do quite well,” the Emperor said, rising from his chair and keying the holotable off. There was a brief moment of darkness before the room's lights turned back up, and Faro could feel the approving, glowing red gazes of Thrawn and Ar’alani on her. “You and I will be working together closely in this endeavor, and I am confident we will defeat this threat in due time.” His dark smile turned to Ar’alani. “And I’m most interested to see where this alliance will take us.”

 

\---

 

Faro still hadn’t quite come down from the high of her promotion when she boarded the lambda back to the _Chimaera_ with Thrawn and Ar’alani. With her orientation three weeks out, she was still assigned to the _Chimaera_ until then, which meant she would accompany Ar’alani on her trip back to Chiss space. 

Of course, that only improved her mood further. 

“Congratulations,” Thrawn said again as the trio settled around the conference room table. Thrawn wanted to immediately get started on Faro’s transfer paperwork, and they would have more space to work here than in the cramped galley of the shuttle. 

“Thank you, sir,” Faro said, beaming. “It’s been an honor to serve with you.”

“The feeling is mutual, _Admiral_ ,” Thrawn said, eyes glittering as he leaned on her new rank. “Though I am afraid I have something to confess to you.”

“Sir?” Faro asked, cocking her head. 

“I understand you were frustrated by the delay to your promotion to head the 231st Task Force,” Thrawn began, leaning back in his chair. “I must apologize, as the delay was my fault.”

Faro’s eyes widened. “Sir?” She asked again, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I had heard that the 11th fleet was soon to be in need of a new commander,” Thrawn said, eyes still twinkling. “I requested your name be pulled from consideration for the 231st, and instead placed into the pool for the 11th.” He waived his hand noncommittally. “I apologize for not informing you sooner, but I wanted to wait until it was officially announced that the position was open. Unfortunately, this new assignment means you won’t get the fleet. Again, my apologies.”

“Sir,” Faro said, shaking her head, feeling embarrassment rise to her cheeks. “I think it’s safe to say it worked out in the end.” She returned his twinkling grin. “It always seems to, with you. And besides,” she said, straightening and turning to Ar’alani. “I would much rather work with Admiral Ar’alani on the Grysk threat than take the 11th fleet on a boring Mid-Rim assignment.”

Thrawn’s smile deepened, taking on a knowing glint, but he didn’t speak to it as he rose from his chair. “If you’ll excuse me while I fetch my datapad, and perhaps some caf.”

“Please,” Faro said, inclining her head. “Black is fine for me.”

“Of course. Admiral?” Thrawn rose and turned to Ar’alani.

“Black as well.” Ar’alani said. “Thank you.”

Faro and Ar’alani sat in silence for a moment once Thrawn had left the room. Faro knew she was still grinning like a fool, giddy with joy for her new position and duties, and Ar’alani chuckled. 

“I’m pleased this worked out so well,” she said, turning her chair to face Faro.

“Me too,” Faro said, mirroring her. She gazed at Ar’alani for a moment, then felt her smile falter a bit. “What does this mean for us?” She asked quietly.

“Good things, I’m sure,” Ar’alani said briskly. “We will be working closely together, after all.” Her eyes took on the same twinkle as Thrawn’s earlier. “But I’m quite certain there are no regulations for our interactions, at least in our off duty time.”

Faro smiled. “Not yet, at least. If this works out, you know, I’m sure official guidelines will be set down.”

“I’m sure you’re correct,” Ar’alani said. The twinkle hadn’t left her glowing gaze. “We must be sure to take full advantage of that intermittent time.”

“I’d like that,” Faro said, and she was tempted to lean forward and steal a quick kiss before she heard the sound of Thrawn returning with their caf. 

To Faro’s surprise, Ar’alani shot her a quick wink. Faro sent her a quizzical look, a blush rising to her cheeks, and Ar’alani chuckled. 

“Something Eli’Vanto taught me,” she said quietly as Thrawn crossed the threshold, datapad tucked under his arm and three steaming mugs carefully glanced in his hands. “I’m looking forward to you explaining to me _exactly_ what it means.”

Faro grinned, and as Thrawn turned away to set the mugs down, she sent back a quick wink of her own. This new assignment was going to be very fun indeed. 


End file.
